Forbidden Fruit
by Jane McBrennen
Summary: When Carlisle meets spitfire Demona who has power beyond imagining, the Cullen household is thrown into a whirl - especially when Carlisle and Demona fall head over heels for each other. How will everyone - especially Esme - react? Carlisle/OFC. (Pre-Twilight). Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight. Esme does feature in this one but the romance with Carlisle was never really there and they married out of convenience more than anything. So there. Also, I don't own anything, except Carlisle, who is trapped in my basement right now. Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Just kidding. I wish!**

It was a normal day for Dr. Carlisle Cullen in Forks, Washington; the skies were – thankfully – clouded over and grey, he'd come into work fifteen minutes early to get some paperwork done and escape his loving family's antics, and the quiet hum of the beginning day was like music to his super-sensitive ears. Several patients were already waiting for him; his first was a teenage girl with mysterious bruises on her face and neck. She'd been sent over from the school when she'd refused to let the school nurse examine her. The nurse that had taken her vitals had written on the chart that it looked like abuse. He already felt bad for the girl. No doubt she was terribly frightened of her abuser and would have to be coaxed and reasoned into allowing social services to protect her. And besides that, her parents had given her a horrible name that bespoke of their dislike for their daughter.

A nurse approached the good doctor and said, "Good luck," as she walked by, and Carlisle wondered why. He entered the examination room and shut the door behind him without looking up.

"Good morning, Demona," he said, looking up. He stopped short when he saw the girl. Yes, she was bruised, but that wasn't what gave him pause. She was beautiful in an unpretentious sort of way, and reminded him of the fairy tale of Snow White; her hair was black as night with a sheen to it that made it look like polished onyx stone; her skin was pale-white and translucent over her face and neck, the only skin exposed as she was covered from neck to foot in black garments, which beside being pale was mottled with purple bruising; and her lips… Her lips were a dark red that rivaled the color of a rose, and she wasn't wearing a stitch of lipstick to simulate that color. Her eye makeup was done so that she looked dark, dangerous and smoldering, like a predator, and he had the feeling that's exactly what she wanted the world to see.

"Are you going to gawk at me all day or actually do your job?" the girl said caustically.

Carlisle felt a knot in the pit of his stomach that suspiciously felt like irritation; he quelled it, chastising himself for his lack of patience.

"I'm sorry for staring," Carlisle said, smiling. "I was just taken back by how pretty you are."

"Great, I end up with the pervy doctor," she said bitingly. "Just my fucking luck."

"The language isn't necessary," he said hotly, surprising himself. Another surprise: she smirked at him when he snapped at her.

"Well, someone has a temper," she said cheekily.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just…"

"Don't be sorry," she said, leaning toward him on the hospital bed. "I was being a bitch. Besides, I like getting a reaction."

"Well, anyway, why are we seeing you today?" he asked stupidly. The bruises on her face were quite evident.

"Try again," she said, still cheeky and a little flirtatious.

"How did you get those bruises, if you'll forgive my bluntness?" he asked, regaining some sense; her beauty was startling, and it was clouding his thoughts, not to mention her quick tongue was giving him a run for his money.

"Take a guess," she said snidely. "I'll bet you get it right."

"Someone hit you?" he asked unsurely. It was obvious, but he wasn't sure how she'd react to hearing it said aloud; she was a bit of a firecracker.

"Ding, ding, ding!" she said with an arched eyebrow. "We have a winner!"

Carlisle paused, toying with the chart he held in his hand while he thought. She was being a little too forthcoming; something was definitely off.

"Was it one of your parents?" he asked cautiously.

"My dad," she said, sounding a little bored. "You're on a roll today."

"You do know you'll have to talk to someone about this?" he asked. "I'll have to have social services come in and talk to you; this is too important to let go."

"That's not going to happen," she said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" said Carlisle, not liking her tone. If anyone in the world could make him lose his temper, it was her.

"Yes, _really_ ," she said in the same tone, but this time a little more sharply. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this, _Carlisle_ , because if you do… Well, you have secrets of your own to keep, don't you? And if they were to be told, it's not as though you'd be the only one hurt, would it?"

 _She couldn't know_ , Carlisle thought wildly. _How could she?_

"Yes, Carlisle, I know, so you can stop running circles in your head trying to figure out if I mean what you think I mean. Do you want me to say it for you?" she said, leaning so close to him her lips brushed his ear as she spoke. " _Vampire_."

The one word froze him completely and had he been alive, his face would have gone deathly pale. For one maddening moment, all he could do was take in her scent: the forest, woods, trees, earth, wild flowers, stream water, this beautiful, earthy smell that drove him wild for something other than blood. For one maddening moment, he wanted _her_.

"Cold ones, as the natives call you," she continued, not seeming to notice her effect on him. "Drinkers of blood, usually human, but in your case, animal, deer to be specific. You wonder how I know these things? Because I simply do, my dear doctor. I was born different. I don't know why, I don't know how, I don't know if I'm the only one of my kind or if there are thousands like me; all I know is that if you tell my secrets, you and your family will pay. I will not go back into the system, not _ever_ , are we perfectly understood?"

"Yes," he said, his voice having a mind of its own as he remained drunk on her scent. "Yes, I understand."

"Good," she said, jumping down from her seat on the hospital bed and grabbing her backpack, tucked beneath. "Now that we understand each other, I have school to get back to. The bruises will heal and you'll forget all about this in time. You're doing us both a favor really."

"Why won't you let me help you?" he asked, his mind clearing a little now that she wasn't so close.

She stopped on her way to the door and turned around to look at him, the saddest smile on her lovely face.

"You really have no idea what 'helping' me could end up doing to me, do you?" she asked quietly. "What the system is really like? Oh, doctor, you have no idea what keeping your silence will spare me. I've been in the system before, love, and it's ugly, far worse than what I put up with at home. Be thankful you don't have that on your conscience."

And with that, she was gone, like a wisp of smoke, evanescent. He stood there for a long moment, contemplating the impossibility of what just happened before springing to action. He had to keep himself from running out of the room, and stopped briefly at a nurses' station where a short, plump woman manned the phones.

"Janice, please cancel all of my appointments today," he said quickly. "There's been a family emergency and I'll be leaving immediately."

The nurse couldn't even ask if everything was alright before he was gone.

"So what's the big emergency?" Rosalie asked. "You pulled us out of school, so it has to be pretty big."

Carlisle stood before his gathered family in the living room of their beautiful home, not even sure how to begin, only that he must.

"Give Carlisle a moment to think, Rosalie," Esme said calmly, then turning to her husband. "Take your time, Carlisle."

Carlisle felt immense guilt over his earlier desire for the beautiful Demona, but she had been so irresistible that he couldn't help it, and that wasn't even his biggest problem. How did he tell them that someone knew their secret with no other explanation other than the one she'd given him? It was maddening.

He met eyes with Edward and looked pleadingly at his son, who understood immediately, quickly filing through his thoughts for the ones Edward would need. Edward's eyes widened at what he saw and heard in Carlisle's mind.

"Someone knows about us," Edward said, keeping silent on Carlisle's other thoughts about Demona. "A girl that Carlisle met at the hospital today. She knows about us."

"What?" Rosalie said furiously.

"That's not possible!" cried Alice. "I didn't see anything coming, nothing like this."

"How does she know, Carlisle?" Jasper asked, laying a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I don't know," Carlisle said calmly, feeling Jasper help him out a little. He smiled at the boy and continued. "She said she just knew, that she was born different and that had something to do with it. I don't know if that means she possesses powers like us or if she's lying to intimidate me into keeping silent about her case."

"Her case?" Rosalie said doubtfully. "What could possibly be so bad about her case that she blackmailed you into shutting up about it?"

"I can't say, Rosalie," said Carlisle firmly. "I can't break the confidentiality clause, even under these circumstances."

Rosalie was about to make a nasty retort when Emmett spoke up to deliberately keep her from saying something vile.

"So what do we do?" asked Emmett. "Do you think we're in danger?"

"I don't think so," Carlisle said confidently. "She doesn't seem vindictive, so I think as long as I don't say anything about her case, she won't say anything about us, but we should be vigilant. We must take extra precautions not to be seen while feeding, and especially avoid sunlight."

"We already do all that," said Rosalie.

"You don't think we'll need to move on, Carlisle?" Alice asked, half-afraid of the answer. "We can't, not until Edward meets that girl I saw, Bella."

"Alice, I told you to leave that be," Edward said irritably.

"You don't understand, Edward," said Alice. "She'll make you happy, happier than you ever thought possible."

"Alice-" Edward began warningly.

"That's enough, both of you," Esme said firmly. "We have other things to worry about right now."

"Yes," said Carlisle. "Edward, I want you and the others to keep an eye on this girl for me. She's a quiet, dark girl, Goth I think. Black hair, pale, red lips, all black clothing. Her name is Demona."

"That's a hell of a name," said Rosalie irritably.

"Rosalie…" Esme said warningly.

"Don't approach her," Carlisle continued, as though the interruption had never happened. "She's volatile and if she feels threatened she may be pushed into exposing us. As I said before, she's not vindictive, so I don't think it will be necessary for us to leave unless I don't do as she's asked, and I won't do anything to threaten the safety of this family."

"Sounds like a covert mission," said Emmett, smiling like a little boy. "I'm down with it."

"Everyone else?" Carlisle asked. They nodded their assent.

"Tomorrow should be interesting," Rosalie said sardonically.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight movie-verse. Esme does feature in this one but the romance with Carlisle was never really there and they married out of convenience more than anything. So there. Also, I don't own anything, except Carlisle, who is trapped in my basement right now. Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Just kidding. I wish!**

Demona could feel their eyes on her; the vampires. They had been watching her all day and it was getting on her nerves. She felt like she was being stalked or something. It was irritating.

She was sitting in the lunchroom alone at her usual table and they were seated almost at the other end of the room, watching her discreetly. One thing she could say was that they were discreet. No one else would have noticed except her, but she did notice and it was pissing her off. Dr. Carlisle Cullen must have said something, but she'd expected that. What she hadn't expected was being stalked and having them show up wherever she was, one or another of them. She was getting tired of pretending not to notice and act like an idiot about the whole thing. She wasn't stupid and she was getting tired of them thinking she was. So she picked up her tray and started walking toward them, enjoying the fact that everyone in the room stopped to watch as she approached the Cullens' table.

She sat down in a spare chair without saying a word and started eating her lunch as though she sat with the Cullens every day, ignoring the whispers of her fellow students and the stares of those occupying the table with her until it had been several minutes of awkward silence.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm just trying to make things easier on you. Don't you think it would be simpler if I just follow you around instead of you guys attempting to stalk me covertly? I think it would."

The Cullens exchanged worried looks, making Demona smile.

"Don't worry about your secret," she said saucily. "As long as Carlisle keeps his mouth shut you don't have a thing to worry about. Just behave normally and stop stalking me; it's getting on my nerves. And do _not_ draw attention to me. Those last are requests, because as long as Carlisle keeps his word, I'll keep mine; I'm not adding on conditions. I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine."

"What secret?" Edward asked.

"Don't play stupid, telepathic boy," she said snidely.

"Not our secret, yours," Edward replied, his eyes widening at her knowledge of his powers.

"Carlisle didn't tell you?" she asked, ignoring the raised eyebrows at the familiarity with which she used Carlisle's name.

"No, now spill," Rosalie snapped, folding her arms. Her family shot her disapproving looks but she ignored them, continuing to stare at Demona fiercely.

"The bruises on my face make it rather obvious, don't they?" Demona said casually. The Cullens' eyes widened and they exchanged worried looks.

"You mean you're…" Alice trailed off, not willing to say such a horrific word; Demona had no such problem.

"Abused?" Demona said. "You don't have to be afraid of the word; I'm not."

"Why don't you want Carlisle to say anything about it?" Jasper asked. "Surely he can help?"

"How, by getting me put back in the system?" Demona snapped. "The things I did just to stay alive would make you _squirm_ , children."

"We're not children," Rosalie said fiercely.

"You think you've got it tough because you were raped, huh, missy?" Demona said, earning horrified and worried looks from the other Cullens, and Rosalie's face turned red with fury. "What? Are you afraid of that word too? Should I just stop speaking so you can all stay in your perfect little bubble of safety and contentment, like little kids tucked into a nursery? You all have it so easy, it makes me flat-out sick that you're not even happy with what you've got. You all want so badly to be human again, but you've forgotten just how bad being human can be. You don't remember what it is to be weak and powerless. The only reason I'm not dead, kiddies, is because of my abilities, whatever they are and however I got them. So before you go looking around to see if the grass is greener on the other side, stop to smell your own fucking lawns.

"Now that I've said what I needed to say," she continued, ignoring the dazed looks of the Cullens, "I can go back to my pathetic life and you can go back to your perfect ones. And stop following me!"

With that, she took her tray and stalked off, dumping the whole thing in the trash and just leaving it there. The Cullens watched her walk away, knowing they'd have a lot to tell Carlisle when they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight movie-verse. Esme does feature in this one but the romance with Carlisle was never really there and they married out of convenience more than anything. So there. Also, I don't own anything, except Carlisle, who is trapped in my basement right now. Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Just kidding. I wish!**

"Did she really say that to you?" Carlisle asked Rosalie, horrified that her rape had even been mentioned. It was later that day and Carlisle and Esme were being informed of the way the day had gone, how Demona hadn't even seemed to notice them, but suddenly sat at their table and verbally attacked them. "Did you mention social services to her? It would explain her… harshness."

"Indirectly," Edward said. "She seemed hostile from that point on. How bad is this, Carlisle? Is she in mortal danger?"

"I don't know, but it must be worse than I originally thought, and her experience in the system must have been even worse than that for her to be willing to put up with her father's abuse," said Carlisle. "I still can't believe she outright told you."

"Neither can we," Emmett said.

"She seemed so nonchalant about it," Alice said, sounding horrified. "The way she talked about us though… As though she knew us, through and through. And I haven't had any visions pertaining to her appearance in our lives so I can't understand how she popped up like this out of nowhere."

"She didn't pop up out of nowhere, Alice," said Carlisle. "She's been going to that school for a long time but no one took any notice of her until the bruises and even then not much was done. I blame myself for that part of it."

"There's nothing you can do or could have done, Carlisle," Esme said soothingly, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. Another wave of guilt at his desire for Demona shot through him but he swatted it away, needing to focus on the matters at hand.

"Something has to be done about her," Carlisle said, his voice low and troubled. "She can't go on like this, Esme. I saw in her eyes a glimpse of the pain she's in, emotional and physical, and it can't go on. I can't just _let_ it go on."

"Can she live with us?" Alice cried in delight. "I can give her makeover and everything! No one will be able to hurt her while she's with us. It's perfect!"

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped in horror. "You can't be serious? After the things she said to us? Not to mention that she could get us all killed. God knows what the Volturi would do if they found out about a mortal living with us!"

"It's not such a bad idea," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "There would be a lot of difficulties to overcome, but I think I can handle those."

"Carlisle!" Rosalie cried.

"Darling, it is a bit of a risk," said Esme, worried. "There are so many things that could go wrong. Besides, would she even be receptive to the idea?"

"I know, but she needs us, Esme," Carlisle replied. "She might die if we don't do something. And I think I could convince her if I just had a chance to try. It's her father I'm more worried about. I don't know him but he may give us some difficulty. What do you think, Edward?"

"I think it's a risk, but she does need someone, and so far we're the only ones willing to step up," Edward said slowly. "I think we should do it."

"Emmett, Jasper, what do you think," Carlisle asked, looking at the two boys.

"I'm down with it," Emmett said with a goofy smile. "We can always use another sister!"

"I don't know," Jasper said. "Having a human in the house… It's already hard enough to keep in check. I don't want her life on my conscience."

"Her life may be on our conscience if we don't do this," said Carlisle. "We'll help you deal with the temptation, Jasper, but I won't do it if you don't think you can't live with it."

"I think I can," Jasper said slowly, earning a loving look from his wife.

"Esme?" said Carlisle.

"I think another daughter would be wonderful," Esme said with a smile.

"I think you're all crazy!" Rosalie shouted. "How can you even think of bringing that _thing_ into this house? After what she said… She could get us all killed! Don't you see how insane this is?"

"Rosalie-" Carlisle began, but by then she was already gone, having run through the front door, leaving it wide open.

"She'll get over it," Emmett said, trying to hide his concern with false bravado. "Let's get this party started! Whoo!"

"We'll need to air out the guest room and get new sheets," said Esme. "It hasn't been used since we bought the house."

"You can all concentrate on getting the house ready," said Carlisle. "I still have to convince Demona and her father, neither of which will be an easy task."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight movie-verse. Esme does feature in this one but the romance with Carlisle was never really there and they married out of convenience more than anything. So there. Also, I don't own anything, except Carlisle, who is trapped in my basement right now. Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Just kidding. I wish!**

He was watching her; that Edweird creep, the telepathic kid. Demona could feel his eyes on her, as well as the stares of more than one jealous female and the rest of the Cullen clan. She looked up and met Edward's gaze straight on, staring him down coldly. She ignored the Jell-O and vile entrée before her and just stared at him. He seemed slightly unnerved, but he still gestured to the empty seat at their table, beckoning her to fill it. She sighed a long-suffering sigh and rose from her seat, taking her tray with her. Wasn't the first warning enough? Did they have to interrupt her entire life with their drama? Could they just not let this fucking go already? God, this was getting old.

She walked over to the Cullens' table and sat in the chair casually.

"So," she began, "what is it this time? Or are you just checking up on me to make sure I haven't spilled the beans?"

"We're having a party on Saturday," Alice said excitedly. "We just wanted to invite you."

"Really?" Demona said dubiously. "And who's going to be at this party?"

"Oh, just us and you," said Alice said.

"Oh, and what is the occasion, if I may so enquire?" Demona said, becoming more and more suspicious by the second.

"No occasion," Edward said, leaning back casually, his orange hair glinting painfully in the bright cafeteria lights. Some would have called it bronze, but orange would definitely be more accurate in Demona's opinion.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "Sometimes we just like to get down for no reason."

"Really?" said Demona. "And you're asking me to come because… _why?_ "

"It would be polite to just accept the invitation and say 'thank you,'" Rosalie said snidely, tossing her yellow hair over her shoulder.

"Not if it's a trap to lure me to my death," Demona said snarkily.

"Don't be absurd," Edward said.

"It's not absurd," Demona snapped. "Something is going on with you guys and I want to know what it is. Either you're planning something or Carlisle is doing his Dr. Do-Good routine and taking pity on me, neither of which I particularly like. But I'll come, if for no other reason than to find out what you're up to, which is undoubtedly no good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to the Rejects Table and eating my sparse, vile lunch in peace."

Demona rose from the table and was about to turn and leave but Alice grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait! Please sit with us," she said sweetly. "It would be so much fun to have someone new to talk to!"

Demona glanced at Rosalie, who had stiffened and refused to look at her.

"I don't think everyone would agree," Demona said, a touch of sadness creeping into her voice. She walked away, leaving the Cullens and Jasper to glare at Rosalie for upsetting Demona.

Demona walked home as she always did, thinking about her strange new acquaintances. Why were they so intent on messing up her life, her entire plan? She'd been working, cleaning houses since she was twelve to save up for college, and she only had a year left before she was free, free of her father and this stupid, small-minded town. Forks, the place that had only been hell to her, the place that housed nearly every bad memory that she ever had; she'd be rid of it soon. She'd leave this place and never look back.

It was Thursday, her father's day off, and she wasn't looking forward to going home. He'd be in a right mood for sure. The house was never clean enough, the food never seasoned just right, the dishes never shined enough, the beer was never cold enough, nothing she ever did was right for that man, and oh, how she hated him for it, for making her feel worthless and useless and dead inside. If she had less self-control, she would have killed him long ago. It was a surprise she hadn't when she was younger and had less control over her powers. Perhaps she was just too afraid of what God would say to her on Judgment Day. She certainly heard enough about it to be well and truly afraid.

Demona sighed, feeling so very tired; tired of her father, tired of cleaning, tired of school and being made fun of, tired of life in general.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight movie-verse. Esme does feature in this one but the romance with Carlisle was never really there and they married out of convenience more than anything. So there. Also, I don't own anything, except Carlisle, who is trapped in my basement right now. Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Just kidding. I wish!**

Demona wandered through the forest on her way to the Cullen house. She knew exactly where it was from her dreams of the place. Such strange dreams they were, but beautiful. Some were rather explicit of her and Carlisle, but that could only be her imagination going wild. He was married after all, and a vampire to boot, not to mention she was dangerous to anyone around her.

She came to a clearing and the Cullens' house was right there. They hadn't specified a time for the party so she showed up around five in the afternoon, hoping she wasn't too early. She made an effort to look decent too, though she didn't know why; clean clothes, brushed hair, clean teeth, washed face and neck, the works. For someone going through clinical depression, it was a lot. She could see Carlisle pacing back and forth in the living room, and she smiled. He really was adorable.

Carlisle had been pacing back and forth in the living room for over an hour, and that was only after he'd made sure there was nothing else to be done for Demona's arrival. He wondered over and over again why she was so late. It was already five o'clock. His family surrounded him, looking worried about him. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Perhaps because he now realized that getting her to agree to this insanity was much less likely than he'd first thought.

"She's here!" Alice cried in delight, looking through the large windows in the living room. Carlisle's head snapped toward the window and he could see her walking up to the house. Her sleek, black hair shined brilliantly in the sparse sunlight and her pale skin and red lips made her look like Snow White. She was so lovely. Had Carlisle been human, he would have blushed at the glare Edward gave him. He had no right to think such things.

Alice opened the door before Demona could even knock. She ran out and pulled her in by the hand, Demona looking uncertain about being touched. He could almost read her thoughts, and they were probably running along the lines of whether or not Alice was crazy. Carlisle smiled at the thought and moved forward to greet Demona.

"Welcome to our home, Demona," Carlisle said, his smile widening upon seeing her face to face.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Demona replied, looking around as though expecting something to jump out at her any moment. "It's a beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme said, stepping forward, smiling kindly. "Consider our house your home."

A look of realization took over Demona's face and she started slowly backing up.

"Whoa, no," she said, shaking her head. "You can't be serious. You don't know what it is you're doing. You think you're being kind, but you're just putting yourselves in danger, and for what reason?"

"What are you going on about?" Rosalie demanded hotly.

"I can't live here!" Demona cried, sounding utterly shocked at the idea.

"How did you know that's what we were planning?" Edward asked. "I- I can't read your mind."

"I know, I'm blocking you," Demona said, turning to run out the front door, but Emmett got there first. "Let me pass, Emmett. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're _threatening_ us now?" Rosalie said, sounding livid. "That is it! Get out of our house!"

"Rosalie!" Esme said, horrified at her daughter's bad manners.

"I'd be happy to, just get your boy toy out of my way," said Demona. "And I'm not threatening you. I'm trying to warn you. You don't know all about my powers. When I get stressed… Things just happen, okay? Bad things to the people stressing me out or upsetting me. It's not my fault, I can't help it! I'm just trying to protect you!"

Demona sounded frantic and the house began shaking violently. Carlisle stepped in and put a hand on her shoulder; the house settled immediately.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"That was me," Demona said, sounding vindicated. "Do you see what I mean now? I didn't mean to make the house shake, it just _did_."

"Why don't you come sit down and we can talk about all of this calmly," Carlisle said, leading Demona toward a chair; surprisingly, she gave no resistance. "Why don't you start by telling us about your powers and what you know about them?"

"That's a long story," Demona said.

"We'll make time," Esme replied soothingly.

"I've had them as long as I can remember," Demona began, looking like she was trying to remain calm. "They're dangerous, deadly, and I have very little control over them. My 'mind reading' if you want to call it that, is a result of my lack of control; I can't help knowing things about people, but they're almost always things that pertain to me in some way, though sometimes not. Like you guys being vampires. That had nothing to do with me, and I knew it before Carlisle and I even met through the kids."

"Hey, we're not kids!" Emmett piped up.

"Sorry," Demona said. "I think of everyone at high school as kids. It's hard not to."

"Why?" Jasper asked. "We're physically about the same age as you, some of us older."

"After everything I've been through, most adults seem like kids to me," Demona replied mysteriously. "But about my powers… I knew about your entire family being vampires and their powers as such. That's not normal for me. Usually I only know about things that have to do with me, like when someone is thinking I'm a freak or something, I'll get it in my wavelength; I'll just know. I can see the future sometimes, though that usually happens when I sleep. It's uncontrollable though, and if it happens in the middle of class or something, I'm pretty much screwed. I can't tell you how many detentions I've gotten just for 'not paying attention' in class, when in actuality, it was my powers going haywire."

"But why do you think your powers are dangerous?" Carlisle asked, sitting next to Demona on the couch. Demona looked away from him to the carpet; she seemed troubled, on the verge of tears. "You can tell us."

"I was in third grade," Demona said. "A kid had taken one of my crayons and wouldn't give it back. He called me a name, I don't remember what. I wished that his head would explode; it did."

"What?" Jasper said.

"That's not possible," Alice said.

"With my powers, it is," Demona said.

"Are you sure it was you?" Carlisle asked. "Couldn't there be some other explanation?"

"Yes, Carlisle, but until spontaneous human combustion is proven, I'm out of luck," Demona sniped. "Besides, it was the way it happened. I specifically wished that his brains would explode and they started running out his nose, eyes, mouth and ears; they shot out all over me. No one could explain what happened. The whole thing got covered up and we moved to Forks after that. I'm a murderer, Carlisle. I killed someone, a mere child, because I was upset that he called me a bad name. God knows what would happen if someone were to really piss me off."

"But then how can…?" Carlisle didn't finish the question; it seemed too tactless, but Demona knew exactly what he'd been thinking.

"How can my dad beat me and remain unharmed?" Demona said softly. "Because I've trained myself to remain utterly calm while it's happening. Because I vowed from that day forward to never kill again with my powers. Because I would rather let him kill me than be live with that feeling all over again, that same feeling I still live with every day of my life. I hate that feeling, that knowing that I could have done it differently and didn't."

"Demona," Carlisle said, taking her hand in his, "you were just a child. It wasn't your fault."

"A child is dead because of me, because of what I did," Demona snapped. "I'm not above taking responsibility for my actions, however young I may have been when I did them."

"You can't blame yourself for something like that," Alice said, taking a seat next to Demona.

"I can and do," Demona said. "I have to. It was my fault. If I had just had more control over my emotions then it wouldn't have happened."

"So you believe that your emotions are directly linked with your powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," she replied. "Which is why it's such a very bad idea for me to live here. I get so much as PMS and your brains are gonna end up mush like that kid's. It's not going to happen. I won't let it."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Carlisle said. "I can help you learn to control your powers; just give me a chance."

"A chance to get yourself killed trying!" Demona shouted, getting up and turning on him. "Don't you understand how powerful I am? I turned a kid's brain in to mush in the third grade! I can make houses and hills quake, people die, see the future, and much more, all with a single thought. I'm a danger to you and your family, Carlisle, and if you really love them, you'll let me go."

The last words were spoken softly and with a pleading look that said so much about her character; she would rather be alone and keep them, total strangers, safe, than even risk them getting hurt. And she so obviously didn't want to be alone; he could see it in her eyes. She was desperately lonely and so very tired of fighting her very nature to keep others safe, even her sick bastard of a father. Edward raised his eyebrows at the choice of words, so very hostile for a man of peace like himself, but he couldn't help it. Something about Demona made the protector in him come out to play, and for the first time in a long time, he actually wanted to kill someone.

Carlisle rose from his seat and took Demona's hands in his own, smiling sadly at her. She was so very fragile and so very strong at the same time.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Demona," Carlisle said, lifting her face so that she could meet his eyes. "I promise."

Tears filled Demona's eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said softly. Carlisle was hardly aware of anyone else being in the room when he took her into his arms and embraced her, soothing her as best as he could. He knew she wouldn't cry, not in front of everyone, but just being held must have been enough, because she soon dried her eyes and met the sympathetic stares of everyone in the room, one by one, even the still-hostile eyes of Rosalie, untangling herself from Carlisle.

"Will there be coffee?" she asked with a bittersweet smile.

Everyone in the room with the exception of Rosalie either laughed or smiled.

"Yes, of course," Carlisle said with a smile. "We'll get whatever kind you want."

"I have one condition," Demona said firmly. "Two, actually, now that I think of it."

"What are they?" Esme asked kindly. "I'm sure we can accommodate you."

"One, I want my own bedroom with a lock on the door," Demona said. "I'm a very private person."

Carlisle smiled and so did the others.

"Your room is already ready for you," said Carlisle. "Adding a lock won't be a problem."

"But how…?" Demona began. "You couldn't possibly known I would accept your invitation."

"I did know," Carlisle said, taking her hands again. "I knew because you were family the moment we met, maybe even before. This was supposed to happen."

"You might want to hear my other condition before you say that," Demona said. "You have to get my father to agree to all this. And it won't be a piece of cake, either. He's a tough man; he won't be intimidated or reasoned with. If you can pull that off, then you deserve to get your way."

"Is that all?" Carlisle said with a smile. "Consider it done."

"Excuse me if I die over here laughing," she replied with a touch of snark.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight movie-verse. Esme does feature in this one but the romance with Carlisle was never really there and they married out of convenience more than anything. So there. Also, I don't own anything, except Carlisle, who is trapped in my basement right now. Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Just kidding. I wish! Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

The house wasn't much to look at; in fact, it was an eyesore, or at least Carlisle thought it was. It ought to have been torn down a long time ago in his opinion. It was Demona's house though, and that somehow made it worse then it even seemed on first consideration.

The front screen was hanging off the hinge, looking ready to go any second at the slightest breeze. The house itself was an old-fashioned thing, made of brick, which was probably the only reason it was still standing. There were obvious signs of pests and mold near the ground and roof. The front was tidy for the most part with the exception of a few beer bottles shattered on the walkway. Carlisle kicked a few larger pieces out of his way as he walked toward the front door. There were signs that someone tried to take care of the place; clean windows, raked leaves, mowed lawn and such. He could guess at who cared enough to keep such a disgusting little hovel in tidy condition.

Moving the screen carefully out of the way, Carlisle knocked on the door. He heard a groan and what he guessed was a beer bottle shatter against the front door.

"Get the fuck out o' here!" a man's hoarse voice said. "We don't want what you're sellin'."

Carlisle clenched his fist and tried not to let impatience creep into his mood. He was here for Demona; he could do this without ripping the man's throat out. He wasn't a violent man. He could do this.

"Sir, I need to speak with you about your daughter," Carlisle said loudly. He heard some shuffling and then the door opened, revealing a fat, greasy man that had possibly once been handsome when young and not drunk and bleary-eyed as he obviously was now.

"What'd the bitch do this time?" the man, Demona's father asked, scratching his balls through his tattered jeans.

Carlisle felt a jolt of fury enter his heart like a knife, and he fought it with all he had in him. Who was this man to speak about Demona in such a way? What did he know of how special and wonderful she was, how utterly good and selfless?

"She hasn't done anything," Carlisle said evenly. "She's decided to come live with my family and I. I've come here to get your… permission."

"Bitch can't leave 'til she's eighteen," said the man casually.

"How much money would it take for you to reconsider?" Carlisle said, pulling out his checkbook and the release of custody that he'd had his lawyer draw up.

"So it's like that, is it?" the man said with a disgusting sneer. "She find a sugar daddy to keep her pussy in line-?"

Demona's father was cut off by Carlisle yanking the man outside and hauling him up against the outside of the house effortlessly.

"Don't you _dare_ open your filthy mouth about her, you _animal!_ " Carlisle cried in fury, his teeth bared. The show of inhuman strength had the man pissing himself, quite literally. He tried to retaliate but Carlisle swatted his hands away like pests, one hand around the vile man's throat. "You will sign custody of her over without another _word_ , is that clear?"

Demona's father nodded, frightened half to death. Later, Carlisle would scold himself for losing control, but right now, he had the man exactly where he wanted him.

It was easy getting Demona's father to sign to custody papers, but getting her things out of the house would be another story. Carlisle ended up not paying the man a dime, which was the smarter thing for him to do as Carlisle had little patience with him after he called Demona all those terrible names.

Carlisle smiled as he walked into his family's house. He had legal custody of Demona and despite his earlier lack of control and what her father had said about her, he was quite happy with how the whole thing had gone. It was a Friday and the kids would be home with Demona soon. He could hardly wait to tell Demona that he had been successful. She would be so pleased that she never had to go back to that monster.

Demona walked out of school with every intention of going straight home as she always did. She still didn't believe that her father would give up custody of her to Carlisle. The only reason she'd agreed to the scheme was because she was so sure of it. She couldn't risk the Cullens' lives by living with them. It was sweet that they wanted to help but sweet could easily get them killed. She was walking through the parking lot when she heard Edward call her name. She turned around and saw him pull up behind her and open the passenger side door.

"Hop in," he said. "I'll take you to the house."

"I'm going home," she said, shifting the weight of her tattered backpack so that it strained on her shoulders less.

Edward hopped out of the car and ran over to her, grabbing her backpack and leading her by the arm to the passenger side of the silver Volvo.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she cried in protest.

"Carlisle doesn't want you going there alone again," he said, depositing her in the front seat and shutting the door. "No one else does either. Your father is dangerous to you."

"I can take care of myself, Edweird," Demona said hotly.

Edward merely raised an eyebrow as he settled himself behind the wheel and started pulling away. They drove in silence for some time, the other Cullens and Hales following behind in their own cars, before Demona spoke.

"So, this girl Alice has been going on about…" Demona began.

"Don't start," Edward said shortly.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a twist?" she snapped, putting her backpack at her feet.

"Sorry," he said, hardly sounding sorry at all. "I'm kind of sensitive about it."

"I can see that," she murmured dryly. "What's the big deal anyway? Why so sour?"

"Alice sees her as one of us," Edward said, as if that was the most horrible thing in the world.

"And that's bad because…?" she said slowly.

"If I'm going to love her as much as Alice says then I wouldn't want that for her," he said, his grip on the wheel tightening.

"Really? You're telling me you wouldn't want to spend the rest of eternity with the woman you love? And people call me a freak," she said wryly. "Besides, don't you think that should be her choice? What if she loves you every bit as much as you love her and she _wants_ to become a vampire? Doesn't what she want matter?"

"Of course, but she wouldn't know what it's like, being a monster," Edward said. "She wouldn't be able to understand the horror of it."

"Monster?" she said disbelievingly. "You're all fucking saints! You feed strictly off of animal blood, you don't hurt, kill or maim anyone, you don't even use your powers for personal gain! Monsters my ass!"

"You wouldn't understand," he said, immediately thinking about what he was saying.

" _I_ don't understand?" she demanded hotly. " _I_ don't _understand?_ Are you fucking mental? If anyone on this planet can _understand_ it's me, buddy. Besides, what about your perfect little life is so bad? You have to fight off the temptation to drink human blood? Big whoop! I have to fight off the temptation of killing anyone who irritates me, which isn't easy considering the fact that I have hardly any control over my powers, which are based almost solely in my emotions! You think _you_ have it hard? Ha!"

"I'm sorry," Edward said, sounding penitent. "I wasn't thinking about what I was saying."

"You can say that again!" she said irritably. "It's fine though. I know that you're just an ignorant boy; I shouldn't expect you to understand."

Edward sighed resignedly and they continued driving in silence the rest of the way to the Cullen house.

When they arrived there, Carlisle was waiting outside for them, looking eager and impatient, both unusual for him. Esme was standing by Carlisle with her hand on his arm. A wave of jealousy came over Demona but she batted it away, not even noticing that several nearby plants wilted and died. Edward noticed though from the strong smell of rotting vegetation. He caught the flash of an image from Demona's mind, that of her pushing Esme out of the way and kissing Carlisle in front of them all, and of him kissing her back. The image disturbed him, but what disturbed him more was that Demona didn't even seem to notice her momentary slip of control on her mind's barriers. What made it all worse is that he caught a similar image from Carlisle's mind. This wasn't good, he knew.

They all got out of their respective cars and Carlisle walked away from Esme's touch and toward Demona, his eyes solely on her. He held a paper in his hand and wore a smile on his face. He seemed pleased about something, almost triumphant, like a warrior coming home from a successful war campaign.

"I have a surprise for you," he said to Demona, nearly bouncing on his toes. He handed her the paper and the second she saw what it was, her face paled and her breathing shallowed.

"This… He signed custody over to you…" she whispered, looking distressed.

"You don't seem pleased," Carlisle said, worried.

"Pleased?" she said in disbelief. "The only reason I agreed to this scheme was because I was positive he wouldn't let me go." Suddenly she looked up, her eyes wide with worry. "You haven't… He's not… Good God, you couldn't have. It's against everything you believe in…"

"He's not dead," Carlisle said, feeling a little angry. Not with her but with things in general. How could she still care whether or not the bastard was dead? After everything he'd done to her, he deserved her hatred, not her worry. And could she really think him capable of that kind of violence? He had lost control but that was beside the point. He was even angrier when she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then how did you get him to sign it?" she asked, bewildered.

"I paid him," Carlisle lied smoothly. Carlisle would make her hate the monster yet. He deserved no less.

He wished he hadn't said it the minute he saw her flinch, as though he'd just struck her. She held onto her stomach and she seemed incapable of breathing for a moment as the others gathered round to listen better.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked with thinly veiled concern.

"How much?" Demona asked breathlessly, ignoring Alice's question. "How much did he sell me to you for?"

"Demona, it wasn't quite like that-" Carlisle began to say, but she silenced him by holding up a hand like a queen, which irked Rosalie and intrigued the rest of them.

"Isn't it just like that, Carlisle?" she said coldly, her face a mask of emotionlessness. "How much?"

"Half a million dollars," Carlisle said evenly, hoping the lie doesn't show through. It was harder to hide now that he knew he had hurt her.

Demona blinked back tears that never fell and she nodded her head slowly.

"At least I can say that I wasn't cheap," she said with a bitter laugh.

"Demona…" Carlisle began.

"I'll pay you back, Carlisle," she said. "Every penny, no matter how long it takes."

"Please don't, Demona," he said pleadingly. "I don't want you to pay me back."

She didn't reply at first, just tried to get her emotions under control. A storm was brewing above and she couldn't help but wonder if it was her powers that were causing it, because it came on rather suddenly. The sound of rolling thunder was loud above them and rain began pouring down heavily until they were all soaked within seconds. Carlisle picked up Demona and flitted her to the house, setting her down once they were inside. The others quickly followed.

"Where's my room?" Demona asked quietly. "I'd like to go lay down."

"Let me get you some of my clothes first so you can change," Alice said kindly, flitting to her room and back, bringing clothes with her. "They might be a bit small; sorry."

Demona took them from Alice with a small, forced smile that didn't reach anywhere near her eyes.

"I'll show you to your room," Carlisle said, putting a kind arm around Demona's shoulders and leading her up the stairs.

When they were in her room, which was painted a soft sea blue with darker blue bedding that was meant to be soothing, Carlisle shut the door and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay to cry," he whispered in her hair, trying his best to ignore the desire that shot through his body the moment they touched.

"No, it's not," she said, holding onto him tightly, but refusing to cry, despite the tears that blurred her vision. She refused to let them fall. "I can't afford to lose control anymore than I already have."

"You can't always be in control, Demona," he said softly, smoothing her long black hair.

"I can and I will," she said, sounding like a petulant child. Her tears began disappearing and her calm was being restored by the comfort of being held. She pulled back and sniffled. "I'd better change. So should you actually. You're soaked. We can talk after."

"Alright," Carlisle said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

And he was. Demona was just pulling Alice's shirt on when he knocked.

"Come in," she called.

He did and when he saw her he froze. Her breasts were straining in the tiny shirt and the jeans were way too tight for her voluptuous hips, and they rode far too low for his comfort, showing off most of her stomach.

"I'm afraid they're a little small," she said, a little embarrassed.

"We'll get you a whole new wardrobe," he said firmly. "Alice can take you shopping tomorrow."

"We have school tomorrow," she said.

"Take the day off," he said with a smile. "You deserve it."

"Wow, um, thank you," she said, smiling back a little. She sat down on the bed and gestured for him to do the same; he did. "So… how was my father when you saw him. Drunk, as usual, I suppose?"

"Yes," he said gently.

"And he said nasty things about me?"

"I don't see how-"

"I know my dad," Demona said quietly, taking Carlisle's hand in her own and toying with it in a way that made his pants feel a little tight. "I know what he says about me to other people. I'm sorry if you were horrified."

"Not at all," he said, laying his other hand gently on hers.

They were silent for a moment, happy to just be in each other's company.

"I know you're attracted to me, Carlisle," she said finally.

His eyes widened in horror and had he been human he would have blushed furiously.

"I wouldn't worry or be embarrassed," she continued, toying with his hands. "It'll go away in time, but most boys are attracted to me at first. Once you find out what a bitch I am your crush will be crushed and you'll move on as though it never happened. We'll be great friends, you and I. I can already tell."

She smiled at him, her eyes still a bit watery but her smile was genuine even if a little sad.

"I don't know that I want it to go away," he said without meaning to.

"But it will," she said, "and then things will go back to normal for you. I won't be in your life long. I only have a year left until college and then you'll be free of me. I'll email you if that's okay but probably not for long. I don't want to intrude on your life."

"I don't want to be free of you, Demona," he said, taking her by the shoulders. "None of us do. You're family now and I want you to stay that way. Please, don't push me away."

"Oh, Carlisle," she said sadly. "If it makes any difference, I'm attracted to you too. I just want you to know that I think you're the kindest, gentlest man I've ever met, and I believe with all my heart that you have a soul."

"How do you- I mean-" He struggled to find words. If he was human he would probably be crying. It meant so much to him that she said that. To be tormented by believing you were damned for all eternity was hell itself. To have an angel say you're not, even if you know it isn't true, was bliss.

Before either of them knew what was happening, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly to her, kissing him back with all her strength.

Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she pushed him away and stood up, turning from him. Her breathing was uneven as she tried to contain her emotions. Her heart was beating a tattoo in her chest as she tried to think clearly.

Carlisle sat there helplessly. He hadn't meant to kiss her, it had just happened. And now she was upset. He stood and approached her slowly.

"Demona, I-"

"That can never happen again," she said firmly.

"I know," he said softly. "I'm so sorry. I had no right- I- Please forgive me."

"I do but please go now," she said. "I need to be alone."

He hesitated. She was pushing him away but after what he did didn't he deserve it? He probably deserved it anyway, but he didn't want her to feel alone, especially not while she was upset.

"Alright, Demona," he finally said. "But if you need anything, please tell one of us. And I am so sorry."

He walked out of the room without another word, forcing himself not to stay and take her in his arms.

Tears fell down Demona's face as Carlisle left. She couldn't control it. She wanted him to much. Why did God let this happen to her? Why did she have to meet him and fall for him? Why did he have to be so wonderful?

She threw herself on the bed and tried to reign in her emotions. A vase shook and shattered on her desk. She reached out an arm toward it and it flew back together seamlessly. She had great power, and though she rarely used it consciously, she did occasionally use it. It was dangerous but she craved it, that feeling of using her powers. It was intoxicating.

She thought about Carlisle and their kiss. It had been incredible. His lips had tasted so good against hers. He was so gentle and kind and decent. It made her feel dirty and wicked for having sexual thoughts about him but she couldn't help it. He made her weak in the knees, even if he was married to Esme.

She knew she loved him. She had known it almost the moment they met when his thoughts of concern for her had been so clear in her mind. He cared for her, and was deeply attracted to her, but she knew that would go away, because nothing good ever stayed for long. She loved him all the same.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight movie-verse. Esme does feature in this one but the romance with Carlisle was never really there and they married out of convenience more than anything. So there. Also, I don't own anything, except Carlisle, who is trapped in my basement right now. Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Just kidding. I wish! Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

Shopping with Alice was crazy. And a little annoying. They bought her too many clothes, spent too much on her. The only thing that comforted Demona was promising herself that she would pay them back. She kept a running tab of what she owed them in her head but realistically she would never be able to repay them. She owed them too much, in more than one way.

Carlisle took the day off from work and came with them, but Rosalie had refused to join, saying she was protesting Demona's presence in their house and wouldn't support her in any way. It stung to know that Rosalie hated her so much but she felt it was well deserved after treating her rape so callously. Not that she didn't think she was right. She knew she was. The Cullens, Rosalie especially, were all far too concerned with what it would be like to be human again when they already had everything a reasonable person could want. Friendship, family, love. How could they want any more than that? And all that nonsense about not having souls was ridiculous. How could anyone think someone as saintly as Carlisle didn't have a soul, that he was damned? Ridiculous.

Their kiss haunted Demona. She felt unsettled by his very presence and she could tell that he felt the same but he tried very hard not to let it show and he was good at it. The others didn't suspect a thing, except Edward who glared at both of them on more than one occasion.

Knowing she loved Carlisle threw her off. Knowing she couldn't have him was even worse. Her powers hadn't acted up since the vase. She had reigned in control of herself and her emotions enough to keep anything too horrible from happening.

She missed her father, because even as she hated him, she loved him too. She couldn't help that, though she wished she could. Maybe that's why she had never killed him with her powers.

They got home with their horde of clothes and accessories. They had been shopping in Seattle and the drive back had been long but fun. Alice had kept up a string of idle chatter that amused Demona and Carlisle in its enthusiasm.

When they got home everyone was gathered in the living room, Edward pacing back and forth across the carpet.

"What's going on?" Carlisle said, putting down some of the shopping bags he'd carried into the house.

"Edward's found his singer," Rosalie said, sounding angry.

"What?" Carlisle said. "Edward, when did this happen?"

"At school today," Edward said miserably. "She's the new girl, Bella Swan."

"Oh, I just knew it!" Alice said excitedly. "This is so wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" Edward shouted, turning on her. "I nearly killed her today! In what possible way is this wonderful?"

"Calm down, Edward," Esme said. "We'll figure this out."

"You should just kill her," Rosalie said.

"He can't kill her," Demona said, speaking for the first time. "He's going to love her, spend the rest of eternity with her. She's his soul mate."

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise.

"How would you know?" Rosalie snapped.

"Duh, my powers, you retard," Demona snapped back. "I know everything. Except what a singer is."

"A singer is someone that makes the thirst for blood irresistible to a certain vampire," Carlisle said. "It makes our lifestyle somewhat more difficult."

"You can say that again," Rosalie said snidely.

"Rosalie," Esme said, a warning.

"I'm leaving," Edward said suddenly. "I'm going to stay with the Denali coven in Alaska. It's the only thing I can do."

"No, Edward, you can't!" Alice cried. "You belong with her! You can't just leave now!"

"Edward, please, there has to be another way," Esme said.

"Yeah, dude," Emmett said. "You can't just leave her hanging."

"You should just kill her," Rosalie said angrily. "Make it look like an animal did it."

"I have to leave," Edward said, ignoring Rosalie. "I couldn't live with myself if I killed her. I can't do this."

"You'll just be back in three days," Demona said. "You won't be able to stay away from her. After a while the thirst won't even be an issue. If you can just hang in there, you'll see."

"I'd rather not," Edward said. "I have to do this. You understand, don't you, Carlisle?"

He looked pleadingly at Carlisle.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "Do whatever you have to do. I understand."

"You're an idiot," Demona said to Edward with a roll of her eyes.

She left and walked up the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Rosalie said irritably.

"I'll go find out," Carlisle said.

"No, I'll go," Esme said, rising from her chair. "I want to bond with her anyway."

"Alright," Carlisle said hesitantly. He was reluctant to let anyone care for her but himself but he knew better than to argue with his wife.

Demona sat on her bed, trying to control her anger at Edward. Why couldn't he see that he had it made? All he had to do was wait out the temptation to kill Bella and he would have the love of his life with him forever. Why couldn't he see that Bella was going to be the difference between life and death for him, his reason for living?

There was a soft knock on her door and she knew it was Esme. Demona felt so guilty about her kiss with Carlisle that she almost didn't answer it. Almost.

"Come in," Demona said.

Esme entered and shut the door behind her, sitting on the bed next to Demona. They sat in silence for a long moment before Esme spoke.

"Why are you angry with Edward?" Esme said gently.

"He's a fool," Demona said. "He could have everything, the love of his life, and he's just throwing it away with both hands. Stupid."

"I agree with you, but if it's really meant to happen then it will," Esme said.

"It's going to happen whether he likes it or not, because nothing can keep the two of them apart," Demona said. "I just wish he wouldn't be so stupid about it. I know it's hard, but that doesn't mean you just give up. You fight for love with everything you have in you, you make it work."

"Don't be angry with him," Esme said softly, taking Demona's hand in hers. "He's still very immature in a lot of ways."

"I know," Demona said. "I just envy him. I envy all of you. You have everything."

"You could have everything too if you would let us in," Esme said with a smile.

"It's not that simple," Demona said.

"Why?"

"Because for one I'm in love with your husband," Demona said.

She was going for shock value so she was surprised when Esme just smiled.

"I know," Esme said softly. "I've suspected since yesterday when you let him hold you. I think he feels something too."

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Demona demanded. "Why aren't you kicking me out? Why are you so damn calm?"

"Don't worry about how I feel," Esme said. "Just know that it'll all work out for the best, no matter what the best is. I'm not angry or jealous."

"I can't imagine why," Demona muttered.

"Because I know that everything is as it's supposed to be," Esme said. "I know you're supposed to be here, Demona. And you make Carlisle very happy, all of us really."

"Except Rosalie," Demona said.

"She'll come around," Esme said with a smile. "Just give her time."

"You're too good to me," Demona said. "You should have let me rot with my father."

"We couldn't have done that," Esme said softly.

"Why not?" Demona asked irritably.

"Because we love you," Esme said, smiling.

"You don't even know me," Demona said, exasperated.

"Love doesn't work like that," Esme said.

She was so fucking sweet, so utterly kind. Demona hated her because she couldn't hate her. She was too kind to hate. It irritated her to no end. How frustrating to like the wife of the man you love.

"I'll let you get back to brooding about Carlisle and Edward," Esme said, patting Demona's hand and rising. "Come to me if you need to talk about anything, and I do mean _anything_."

Esme smiled, then left, shutting the door behind her.

Demona took her pillow and screamed into it, not caring that the Cullens could probably still hear her. The vase shattered again. Damn it, she hated that thing. It was blue glass with orchids in it. It was beautiful and probably priceless. Why the hell did they have to put it in her room where it would obviously get broken? She threw her pillow on the floor and fell back against the bed. She'd fix it later.

Why was her life so bloody hard?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight movie-verse. Esme does feature in this one but the romance with Carlisle was never really there and they married out of convenience more than anything. So there. Also, I don't own anything, except Carlisle, who is trapped in my basement right now. Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Just kidding. I wish! Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

Edward was gone for three days before he came traipsing back, just as Demona had predicted. During the next few weeks things went smoothly and Edward got closer to Bella, even saving her life from a car.

Edward invited Bella over and Alice helped Demona pick something out to wear.

"Try on the lacy blouse with those really tight jeans I bought you," Alice said, throwing clothes at Demona. "Carlisle will love that."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Demona demanded.

"Well, it's just that I've noticed the way Carlisle looks at you and I think that it would be nice if the two of you got together. You know, like, _together_."

"Are you crazy?" Demona yelled. "He's married to the nicest woman on the planet and he's completely in love with her!"

"There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with them," Alice said sagely. "Besides, Esme and Carlisle just don't have that spark, the thing that will make them last for forever. Forever is a long time you know."

"And you think he and I do?" Demona snapped. "How can you be okay with this? I'd be tearing your family apart!"

"You wouldn't be tearing us apart, silly," Alice said, smiling coyly. "Besides, I happen to know someone else who's perfect for Esme."

"Did you have a vision?" Demona asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Now that would be telling," Alice said with a giggle. "Come on, try this blouse on. I want to see how hot you're going to look for Carlisle."

"Stop saying things like that," Demona snapped again. "And Esme and Carlisle are going to be together forever, so there! You don't just buy an island for someone and then move on like it meant nothing."

"Buying a piece of land isn't the most romantic gesture Carlisle's ever made," Alice said.

"Whatever it was, I don't want to know," Demona said. "They're so in love it makes me sick."

"Only because you're jealous," Alice pointed out gleefully. "And I think nearly killing your father because he insulted you was a much more romantic gesture."

"What?" Demona said, surprised. "He almost _what?_ "

Alice looked unsure, then smiled.

"Yes," she said. "Because he's falling in love with you. I can't see you in our future but I don't need to be psychic to know who Carlisle is going to end up with."

"You're wrong," Demona said firmly, not wanting to believe it. "You're dead wrong and you're not going to convince me of otherwise. It'll happen over my dead body."

"We'll see," Alice said with a knowing smile.

Demona frowned as she changed. Alice was not helping her situation any by implying that she had seen a future for Carlisle without Esme in it. Even if they didn't work out though, that was no reason why Demona and he should get together. In fact, it was a decidedly bad idea. Demona was too dangerous to be in a relationship. Besides, there was all that touching and kissing. She didn't know if she, the girl who could barely give a hug, could do the whole touching thing, give herself completely like that.

She tried not to think about it as she got dressed. The two of them went downstairs and Bella was already there and everyone was gathered in the kitchen.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said. "Gee, you sure do smell good. This is Demona Bailey, my new sister."

"She tells everyone we're sisters," Demona said with feigned annoyance. "It's nice to meet you. How's Charlie?"

"Um," Bella said unsurely. "Do you know my dad?"

"Through you," Demona explained. "Didn't Edweird tell you? I'm a witch."

"You're not a witch," Carlisle said with not-so-feigned annoyance. "You're more complicated than that."

"That's the closest thing I can equate it to," Demona said.

"I hope you're hungry, Bella," Esme broke in with a smile. "We cooked lots of food, maybe even went a little overboard."

"Um, thanks, that sounds great-" Bella began.

"She already ate," Edward said irritably. "I told you guys not to do this."

The bowl in Rosalie's hands shattered

"That's okay, Bella," Demona said, giving Edward a dirty look for being an ass as she put the bowl back together with her powers and throwing the salad in the trash telekinetically. "I'll eat it. Or maybe you can take it home to Charlie."

"He'd like that," Bella said distantly while everyone stared at the bowl levitating to Demona's hands.

Demona handed the bowl to Emmett who examined it in awe.

"Not a single crack!" he said excitedly. "Cool!"

Rosalie made a grab for the bowl to break it again but Demona held her back with her powers, Rosalie clawing at the air, trying to get free.

" _Rosalie!_ " Esme yelled, horrified. "Where are your manners!"

"Argh, I hate her!" Rosalie yelled. "Let me go, you bitch!"

"Not until you calm down, and if I'm a bitch, you're an ungrateful whore who can't see how good she's got it," Demona said calmly.

Rosalie shrieked and clawed at the air harder, going for Demona instead of the bowl.

Carlisle stepped in between Demona and Rosalie, effectively blocking any attack on Rosalie's part should Demona's powers fail. Edward pushed Bella behind him.

"I can't use my powers for long, Rosalie, so unless you want me to lose control and hurt you I suggest you take yourself somewhere and calm down," Demona said. "As in _now_."

An invisible force drove Rosalie out of the door, kicking and screaming and shut it in her face. Rosalie banged on the door but it was reinforced by Demona's powers and she didn't have a chance. She growled and flitted away.

"Now that that's over," Demona said to Bella with a smile, "why don't we go in the living room so Edweird can show you his piano skills."

"You play the piano?" Bella asked Edward. "What else can you do that I don't know about?"

"I was trying to be modest," he said with a smile. "Apparently that's not going to work."

"Carlisle, why don't you show Demona the garden and the boys, Alice and I will disappear so Edward can play for Bella in private?" Esme said with a smile.

"Always the perfect hostess," Carlisle said, kissing Esme's cheek.

A pang of jealousy shot through Demona at the display of affection. She tried to look away at the sight of Carlisle's hand on Esme's hip, the affectionate look in their eyes. It killed her.

"Yeah, let's go see the garden," Demona said with enthusiasm. She would do just about anything to be alone with Carlisle at the moment.

Edward steered Bella out of the room and Carlisle took Demona out the back door.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight movie-verse. Esme does feature in this one but the romance with Carlisle was never really there and they married out of convenience more than anything. So there. Also, I don't own anything, except Carlisle, who is trapped in my basement right now. Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Just kidding. I wish! Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

Carlisle and Demona walked outside and he took her around to the side of the house where there was a large garden full of every kind of flower that she could imagine. It took her breath away.

"Oh, Carlisle," she breathed. "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered.

She barely heard him, and she was almost sure she wasn't meant to.

"You can't say things like that to me, Carlisle," she said tiredly.

"I know," he said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't do it anymore," she said. "You have to think of Esme."

"I find that I can't think of anything but you," he said softly. He took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. She wouldn't meet his eyes. His gaze roved over her face, landing on her lips. "Why? Why do you stir me? Why do you make it so hard to think clearly? It isn't even your blood that I crave. It's something much deeper than that, deeper than lust even. Tell me why so I can understand."

"It's just an attraction," she said. "It'll go away."

"It won't," he said, resenting the very idea that he could ever feel anything for her but what he felt now. "It won't go away. Nothing can make it go away, and it's much deeper than a mere attraction. You have to know that. I've never felt like this before."

His words were so passionate, so full of fervor and so sure, she almost lifted her head and kissed him. But she resisted temptation. She couldn't give in to this. She had to be strong. For Carlisle.

"We can't do this," she said, finally meeting his gaze, her green eyes hard. "We can't give in. We can't have everything we want. _You_ have to know that."

"Things are complicated between Esme and I," he said, strained. "We've never been like Edward and Bella where the world shifted because we loved each other so much. I love Esme, Demona. But I'm not in love with her."

Demona's heart sang at his words, but still she fought. He needed her to be strong when he couldn't be.

"But she's in love with you and that's all that matters," she said. "You don't have to be in love with her. You just have to stay with her."

"For once in my life, I want to be selfish," he said desperately. "I always concede, always give in, always think of others, do what others want. It isn't fair. For once, I want to do what _I_ want to do."

"Life isn't fair, Carlisle," she said with finality. This conversation was over. "You don't get to have me."

He lowered his head, his eyes full of pain. She turned away to keep from seeing it and crying.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight movie-verse. Esme does feature in this one but the romance with Carlisle was never really there and they married out of convenience more than anything. So there. Also, I don't own anything, except Carlisle, who is trapped in my basement right now. Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Just kidding. I wish! Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think. Oh, and Demona's singing voice is played by Amy Lee from Evanescence. I also bumped this up to an M-rated fic because there's going to be some smut soon. Like it or not, here it comes!**

They stayed out in the garden for some time in utter, grieved silence, both mourning the love they could never share. It wasn't until twilight that they went inside.

Carlisle led her inside, his hand on the small of her back. The touch electrified them both and she quickly moved away. He didn't pursue her when she went to her room.

Demona sang in the kitchen as she fixed herself some food. It was a favorite song of hers.

"She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Hey! Wait! I got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait! I got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Hey! Wait! I got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice," she sang.

Carlisle could hear someone singing in the kitchen. He knew it had to be Demona. She was the only one he'd never heard sing and her voice was beautiful. Just like her. Her voice was haunting and melodious, completely what it ought to have been.

He walked into the kitchen and listened to her hit every note just right. Her singing was perfect, faultless, and he wondered if it was a side effect of her powers.

She stopped singing and turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"It's not nice to spy on people," she said with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry," he said with a smile that said he wasn't sorry at all. "Your voice was so lovely, I could hardly help myself."

"Flatterer," she teased with a wicked smile. "Don't you know that flattery will get you anywhere?"

His smile disappeared and he looked deeply serious.

"Not anywhere," he said softly.

"Not in my pants if that's what you mean," she said, her voice hard. It was a hurtful thing to say but hurting him seemed the only way to push him away. She did what she had to do.

He flinched as though she'd hit him.

"You must know it's more than that, Demona," he said desperately. "You can't believe that's all I want when-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, biting her lips until it bled.

"Don't do that," he said with a frown, stepping forward.

He took a paper towel from the roll, wet it, and pressed it to her lips with gentle fingers. She closed her eyes at the sensation of his skin on hers. It was so heady it was almost too much to bear.

He caressed her cheek with his fingertips, trailing down to the skin of her neck where he could feel her heart beating. Her skin was so warm, so pale and smooth and soft. He could hardly believe she was letting him touch her.

He removed the cloth from her lip and gently kissed the corner of her mouth, going slow so as not to scare her. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and suckled it, drinking in the taste of blood on her lip. She moaned and leaned against his hard, strong body and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her flush against him. He could feel every curve of her body. The taste of her blood was so heady, so good. The only time he'd ever tasted human blood was when he'd bitten Edward and Esme and it was nothing like this. This was so sweet and tantalizing he could hardly stand it. He sucked harder, drawing more blood from her lip, but still careful not to hurt her. She moaned again and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand fisting in his hair. His right hand lowered to her ass, barely touching her, still so respectful even in that movement.

She couldn't think. Nothing made sense but kissing Carlisle. Or more accurately _being_ kissed by Carlisle. The pain in her lip only sweetened the pleasure. She felt high. Touching his cold skin was like no other sensation she'd ever felt. It was so heady, so good…

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Edward shouted from the doorway.

They broke apart instantly, both of them dazed. Their eyes met.

"Carlisle, your eyes…" Demona said softly. "They're red."

Carlisle's hands went over his eyes, to hide them. He couldn't bear for her to see him like this.

Her hand gently pulled his away from his eyes and she touched his face.

"Let me see," she said. He did reluctantly. "You need to go feed. The only thing that will make your eyes change back is feeding from an animal. Go, quickly, before someone else sees. We have enough problems without the others asking questions."

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?" Edward demanded hotly. "Do you have any idea what Esme would feel if she knew about this?"

"Edward, that's enough," Demona said firmly. "It was a mistake. My lips was bleeding and he lost control. That's all. Nothing happened here that Esme needs to know about. This doesn't leave the kitchen."

"The only reason I don't tell her right now is because it would kill her to know that Carlisle had betrayed her," Edward said angrily. "I'm not keeping this secret for either of you. You don't deserve it."

"Carlisle, go," she said, pushing him toward the back door. "Quickly. The others will be back soon."

With one longing look at Demona, Carlisle left.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward said once Carlisle was gone. "Why can't you leave him alone?"

"If I let you read my mind, Edward, you would know that I'm fighting this with everything that's in me. Carlisle is strong all the time. I happen to be his kryptonite. That's the only reason he's giving in to this. He can't be strong all the time, but I can. It won't happen again."

"That's not what Carlisle had in mind," Edward said bitterly.

"If you can't control your powers and stop reading people's minds, I'll shield Carlisle's thoughts from you," she said hotly. "You have no right prying in other people's heads. Learn to control your powers or I will."

"I can't help it," he said.

"You can and you will," she said firmly. "Try. Close off your mind like I do."

"I can't," he said angrily.

"Then I'll block off your mind until you can," she said. "You won't be able to use your powers at all again until you learn to control them."

"You can't do that!" he yelled. "You have no right!"

"Neither do you," she said. "Now get out and leave me alone. I'm hungry and you're bothering me."

She turned back to the food on the counter, leaving Edward stewing behind her. He left without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight. Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think. I'm listening to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. It rocks my socks! Whoo!**

It was several days later when Alice predicted a storm that would allow them to play baseball. The Cullens were excited. They rarely got to play ball and it was an event for all of them.

Edward hadn't told anyone about the kiss and Carlisle's eyes had gone back to the dark gold color they normally were after he got back from hunting. Edward had, however, told everyone why he couldn't use his powers. Rosalie was furious, Emmett and Alice thought it was funny, and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had refused to give their opinion, saying the two of them would have to sort that out on their own. Carlisle had shared a smile with Demona when he was sure Edward wasn't looking but she refused to return it, choosing instead to look away. It hurt him but he said nothing, feeling he deserved it after his behavior in the kitchen. He felt he had acted like an animal, drinking her blood and acting like a monster. Those weren't her feelings but as she didn't share them he didn't know that and thought she justly hated him.

The game was to take place on Saturday. It came slowly for the Cullens. But the day eventually came and they drove out to the field, Alice chattering on excitedly while Jasper held her hand.

The field was huge, bigger than any Demona had ever seen before. She loved it.

She watched as the Cullens warmed up, Bella arriving with Edward soon after they got there. Bella immediately headed for Demona.

"Hey," Bella said. "I'm glad you're here. It's nice not to be the only human around."

"Oh, trust me, they're human alright," Demona said irritably. "No one but humans could be so utterly ungrateful for the perfect life they have."

"Uh-huh," Bella said stupidly as she stared at Edward, who was doing stretches.

"Never mind," Demona said with a roll of her eyes.

She walked down to where Carlisle stood doing stretches and warm ups.

"So, whose team am I on?" she asked teasingly. "Or do I get picked last because I'm human?"

"My team," he said with a grin. He never grinned but it looked good on him. "We picked players last night while you were sleeping. I got you."

"Sorry you got the short straw," she said with a wink.

"We fought over who got you," Carlisle said, grinning broader. "I won. Alice was very disappointed. She whined the whole night about how unfair it was."

"Figures, since it's Alice and winning doesn't really matter to her," Demona said with a grin of her own. "Who else did you have to wrestle to get me?"

"Surprisingly Rosalie," he said, bending over and stretching.

She had a hard time not staring at his ass.

"I think she wanted to use your powers to cheat," he continued. "I tried to explain that she couldn't use your powers for her own personal gain but she insisted. I still won. I used the argument that I never get to do what I wanted. The guilt trick actually worked."

She smiled and shook her head at him.

"You're very bad, you know that, right?" she said teasingly.

He straightened up and stepped forward, getting in her space, his face inches from hers.

" _Very_ bad," he said seductively, pushing her black hair behind her ear.

Her breath caught in her throat and she took his hand, holding it to her cheek, their eyes locked.

Someone threw the ball and it hit Carlisle right in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he said, picking up the ball.

Carlisle glanced over his shoulder and saw Edward scowling at him. Carlisle gritted his teeth at the interruption. He saw Esme staring at him, unsmiling, then she looked away. Alice was grinning while Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were exchanging glances with Edward, and Bella, who was staring at Edward, was oblivious to it all.

"Edward doesn't like me anymore," Demona said under her breath so the others couldn't hear.

"He's just being a child," Carlisle said not-so-quietly with a glare in Edward's direction while he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, he's right to be angry," she whispered. "I'm going to end up tearing this family apart if I'm not careful. He has every right to resent me. I'm the interloper, the one who's been stealing you away from Esme. I understand why he would hate me. Rosalie has a right too, even if she doesn't know about the kiss. I treated her callously. I was cruel. I couldn't help it, it's part of my nature, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt her. I owe her an apology. Both of them."

"No, you don't," Carlisle said with a frown. "You're too hard on yourself. They'll come around."

"Will they?" she asked bitterly, glancing meaningfully at Rosalie who was glaring at her hatefully. Edward was scowling at them from across the field too. Demona turned back to Carlisle and forced a smile. "Why don't we just play ball and forget about it?"

"If that's what you want," Carlisle said, still frowning. He could tell it was bothering her.

"Give me the ball," she said, holding out her hand playfully.

He handed it to her. She turned it over in her hands a few times before throwing it at Edward. It flew through the air so fast it wasn't even visible. Edward barely managed to catch it and when he did he had to shake his hand out because it had actually hurt.

Emmett flitted over to Carlisle and Demona and slapped her on the back lightly.

"That was so awesome!" he said excitedly. "You are so freaking awesome!"

"Thanks, Emmett," she said with a wry smile.

"Looks like you'll be more useful as a teammate than I thought," he said with a grin. "We are so gonna win! Whoo!"

"Alright everyone, let's play some ball!" Carlisle said.

The teams took their positions. It was Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward versus Carlisle, Demona, Esme and Emmett. Bella was refereeing.

The game began and Demona pitched the first round to Edward and he missed all three times. He scowled at her irritably before changing places with Rosalie. She struck out two times before hitting the third one, no one suspecting that Demona let her hit it. Besides Carlisle who winked at her when Rosalie ran for first base. Carlisle had caught the ball before Demona could blink and Rosalie was out.

The game continued on for a while and everyone seemed happy, even Edward and Rosalie after a while. Then Alice stopped, her hand going to her head and the game stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, flitting to his wife.

"I didn't see them coming," she said desperately. "They heard us. They want to play. I'm so sorry."

"Other vampires?" Carlisle asked, his eyes locking on Demona. "How long do we have?"

"Just a minute," Alice said, her voice small.

"Put your hair down," Edward told Bella, doing it himself.

"It won't help," Rosalie snapped. "I could smell her across the field."

Carlisle stood in front of Demona, taking a defensive stance at first then straightening and relaxing his body deliberately.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward said. "I never should have brought you here."

"Demona, stay behind me," Carlisle said, taking her hand and pulling her further behind him. "Don't draw attention to yourself. Don't say anything, don't move. Try to breath as little as possible. Do you understand?"

She didn't answer him. Her eyes were on the edge of the forest where three figures strode out into the open clearing.

 **A/N: Gasps! What's going to happen next? Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaa!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is pre-Twilight. Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think. I'm listening to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. It's from the** _ **Twilight**_ **soundtrack.** __ **It rocks my socks! Whoo!**

The three stepping out of the woods were each beautiful in their own way. The man in the middle had dark brown hair in dreds, his dark skin smooth and perfect in the waning light of afternoon. The man to the left of him was wearing jeans and no shirt, his bare chest toned to perfection, his muscular body appealing in a feline way. The woman on the right had wild red hair that seemed to be everywhere, dark and luscious curls. None of them were wearing shoes.

They walked forward, the man in the middle smiling in a friendly way.

"Hello," he said, stopping a few feet from Carlisle. "My name is Laurent, and this is James and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle," Carlisle said, establishing himself as the leader of the coven.

"We heard your game and we were wondering if we could play," Laurent said.

"Three of our players were just leaving so that would be perfect," Carlisle said with a smile. "Demona, Edward, Bella, why don't you all go ahead and go and we'll continue playing."

Edward took Bella's arm and began to lead her away but a sudden wind wafted her scent to James and the vampire crouched in an offensive position.

"You brought a snack," James said with a feral grin.

"She's with us," Carlisle said, losing his smile.

"But she's human," Laurent said with a confused smile.

"He said she's with us, stupid, or don't you speak English?" Demona said, stepping out from behind Carlisle.

"Demona!" Carlisle cried, reaching for her hand.

He was blocked by an invisible force as she stepped up to James.

"Don't even think about it," she said through gritted teeth, getting in the vampire's face. "She's off limits. So am I."

"You've got balls, human, I'll give you that," he said with a coy smile, reaching out to brush his fingers through her hair. She ignored him, glaring at him hatefully. "But you're just human. You can't stop me."

"Watch me," she said dangerously, a slow smile spreading her lips.

He grinned and stepped closer to her so that their bodies were almost touching. She didn't budge an inch.

"My, you are lovely," he said, lifting some of her hair to sniff it. "And you smell wonderful. It would be such a pity to kill you. But I think I will, after I'm done with the other girl. Or maybe I'll keep you as a pet. That's it. I'll keep you as a pet."

"As much as the idea of being your pet appeals to me I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline," she said seductively, her face inches from his.

Victoria snarled in jealousy but Demona ignored her, a coy little smile on her lips. She didn't notice Carlisle bristle at the sexual tension between her and James.

James leaned forward and breathed in her ear, taking in her scent.

"I don't think I'll give you a choice," he whispered seductively.

She turned her head until her lips were nearly brushing his, her smile widening.

"It's on," she whispered.

James grinned and turned away, flitting back into the forest.

Demona stood there for a moment, smiling wickedly. Then she turned and saw the others staring at her in shock.

"What?" she said with a grin.

"What the hell was that?" Carlisle shouted, gesturing to where James had been standing.

"That was unwise," Laurent cut in. "James is a hunter. The thrill of the hunt is sweeter than blood to him, and you've made it just that much more interesting to him. He'll hunt the girl, and you, until he gets what he wants. He never gives up once he's decided on prey."

"Leave them, Laurent," Victoria said, snarling at Demona. "We have to catch up with James."

"That's right, run back to James like a good puppy should," Demona sneered. "Go on, run along."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you wretched human!" Victoria growled, crouching in an offensive position, ready to attack.

Carlisle pulled Demona behind him and this time nothing stopped him.

"You'd better go," he said to Victoria, his voice a deadly warning. He crouched down and got ready to attack should she decide to fight.

"I think I'll part with you now, Victoria, and stay with Carlisle," Laurent said. "Goodbye."

The message was obvious. Victoria was not welcome, and she was outnumbered.

She turned to Demona, who was peeking at her from behind Carlisle.

"I'll kill you, human," she said with a grin, obviously relishing the thought.

"I somehow doubt that James would like that," Demona said with a provocative smile.

Victoria snarled one last time and flitted away.

Carlisle turned on Demona and shook her.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm fine!" Demona snapped.

"You were flirting with death!" he shouted, his grip on her shoulders bruising. "Have you gone mad?"

"In case you didn't notice I got rid of him without any bloodshed," she said hotly.

"And put yourself in a hunter's sights!" he said.

"Better me than Bella!" she yelled back. "At least I can take care of myself! She's completely helpless! I have powers, I can protect myself, kill him if I have to!"

"Your powers are volatile and dangerous," he said. "You shouldn't be using them at all! You don't even know if they'll work on vampire of this magnitude!"

"I know that I can't die!" she shouted in his face.

"What?" he said.

"I can't die," she repeated a little more calmly, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "I've tried before. I tried everything I could think of to kill myself. Guns, bleeding out, jumping from tall heights. Nothing worked. I always woke up hours later without so much as a scratch to show for it."

"Oh, Demona…" Esme whispered, horrified.

Alice put a hand over her mouth, looking like she would have cried if she had been capable of it.

"Do you all understand what I'm saying?" Demona demanded, shoving Carlisle's hands away. "I can't die! The only thing that will kill me is old age and I'm not even sure of that because I stopped aging over a year ago! James can't kill me, no one can!"

"You haven't tried vampire venom, and you're not going to," Carlisle said hotly, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her closer to him so he could look her in the eyes as he spoke. "You're never going to try that again, do you understand me? You're going to stay far away from James. You and Bella are leaving Forks. _Immediately_."

"Fine, but I stay with Bella," she said. "I can protect her if James gets through you. And Edward, you'll need your powers back, so I'll lift my block temporarily. Take Bella to her father's house and tell him you're leaving. Make up some excuse. Tell him you're going back to Phoenix. We'll figure out what else to do back at the house. Laurent, we're going to need all the information you have on James. Everything. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Laurent said. "I will help you with that but beyond that I cannot be involved. This is not my fight."

"Very well," she said. "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is set before, during and after** _ **Twilight**_ **. Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

Laurent told them all he knew. It wasn't much and wasn't particularly helpful but it was all he had. He hadn't been with James and Victoria long.

While they waited for Edward, Bella and Emmett to return, Carlisle told Laurent about their vegetarian lifestyle and the Denali coven in Alaska. Laurent said he would seek out this Denali coven to learn more about vegetarianism. He left just as Bella and Edward got back, Emmett coming in behind them.

"Bella, change clothes with Rosalie, and Demona, you change clothes with Esme," Carlisle said. "We want to throw James' scent off if we can."

"Why should I?" Rosalie said hotly. "What does she mean to me? What do either of them mean to me?"

"Rosalie," Carlisle said darkly, "Bella and Demona are family, and you _will_ do as I say. Now hurry up and change. We need to get them out of Forks."

"Fine," Rosalie snapped, "but I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, Rose, you just have to do what you're told," Carlisle said, not caring that he sounded unkind.

"Don't worry about me," Demona said. "I'm fine. It's Bella we need to worry about."

"Will you stop it about Bella already and worry about yourself for once?" Carlisle snapped in frustration. "I am so _sick_ of you not taking care of yourself. _You_ are important. _You_ matter. I really wish you knew that."

"I may not worry about myself enough but you worry too much about me," she said. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, that was really evident by the way you let your father beat the shit out of you," he said with a sneer.

"That is none of you business!" she shouted.

"I'm making it my business!" he yelled back, getting in her face.

He'd never been so angry in his life. How could she let her father do that to her? How could she let anyone hurt her? Didn't she realize how special she was, how important?

"That's enough, both of you," Esme said, always the voice of reason. "We have more important things to do than argue. Demona, come with me to my bedroom and I'll help you change."

She took Demona's hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom that she shared with Carlisle.

Demona felt strange standing in the room where Carlisle made love to Esme. A wave of jealousy shot through her heart, stabbing like a knife. Why did her life have to be so unfair?

They were both changed before Demona could blink, standing in each other's clothes.

"There," Esme said, straightening her shirt on Demona. "They're a little big I'm afraid but they'll do. How are you feeling?"

"Jealous and angry," Demona said, going to the window, staring out at the overcast sky. "I can't stand that Carlisle loves you or that he's so overprotective. I know it's not fair to tell you these things but if I don't tell someone I'm going to scream."

Tears filled her eyes, and Esme flitted over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed but didn't push Esme away. She needed to get used to being touched if she was ever going to have a real life.

"I know it's hard right now but things will get better for you, I promise," Esme said softly.

"It must be so easy for you to say that," Demona said.

"It's not," Esme said sadly. "There's so much about me that you don't know."

Demona looked up at Esme, at the conflicted look on her face, and she realized Esme was right. There was so much about Carlisle's wife that she didn't know. How did she feel about the sexual tension between her and Carlisle? Did she feel betrayed? Hurt? Did Esme hate her? Pity her because she knew that Carlisle loved his wife and always would? So many thoughts went through Demona's head. What could Esme possibly think to so willingly comfort her, the girl trying to steal her husband's heart away?

"Thank you, Esme," she said, turning back to the window.

"Let's go back downstairs," Esme said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "The others will be waiting."

Demona nodded and they went downstairs, finding everyone in the garage. Carlisle came over to her and put a smart cell phone in her hand.

"I had planned on it being a surprise," he said sadly. "I think you'll need it now. I'll call you when I can. Be safe."

He took her by the shoulders and kissed her forehead for a long moment before wrapping her in a tight hug. She didn't struggle like she knew she should. She didn't push him away. She knew she might never see him again. She knew that if she could get James alone she'd do it. Either for him to kill her or for her to kill him. Either option would be fine with her. The fact that Carlisle would kill James if he killed her was something she thought about. He would track James to the ends of the earth if he had to. That's just the way Carlisle was. Her death would devastate him for a while but he would get over it in time, she knew. But that's the way it had to be. She'd tear the Cullens apart if she stayed. It would be a civil war with Alice, Jasper and Carlisle on one side with everyone else on the other. She had to leave. And she couldn't come back.

She saw Edward look at her strangely and she knew she had let her thoughts slip. He'd heard everything. She pulled away from Carlisle and turned on Edward.

"Stay out of my fucking head, Edweird!" she shouted.

"What's going on?" Carlisle demanded.

"She's planning on confronting James by herself," Edward said.

"Traitor!" she screamed at him, and he flew through the garage door, putting a hole in it.

"What?" Carlisle shouted.

"Demona, you can't!" Alice cried.

"That's really stupid," Rosalie said loudly. "There's no way you could beat him!"

"It's no one's business but my own!" Demona shouted angrily, looking from Cullen to Cullen, defying them to try and stop her. She wouldn't be caged by them.

Carlisle took her by the shoulders roughly and turned her to him, a look of pure unadulterated fury on his face, his eyes turning black.

"How _dare_ you even think it?" he demanded with a feral, animalistic snarl. "How _dare_ you after what I said? Do you have any idea what it would do to this family if something happened to you?"

She was afraid. He was scaring her. Not to mention his grip had tightened on her arms so much that it was bruising her. It hurt badly but that's not what was scaring her. He looked… possessive. Like he would kill anyone for her, like nothing else but her mattered. He couldn't really feel that way, could he? His feelings couldn't be that deep. She wouldn't let them be.

He looked so feral, so wild. She got off on it. Loved it, loved that animal side to him, and she realized that she loved him more than ever.

"Carlisle-" she said, her voice trembling in something between anticipation and fear.

" _No!_ Don't _speak!_ You have no _right_ to do _anything_ for yourself anymore! You _belong_ to this family! You belong to _me!_ " he said, shaking her until her teeth chattered.

"Carlisle, perhaps you should let her-" Esme began.

Carlisle snarled at his wife.

"Shut up, Esme, I'm not done with her yet!" he shouted, and turned back to Demona. She was shaking. "You _promise_ me you won't go _near_ James or do anything to put yourself in his way! Promise me!"

"Yes, Carlisle," she said submissively.

"Say it," he demanded. "Say you promise."

"I promise," she said, her voice getting smaller.

"Say the whole thing," he said.

"I promise I won't go near James or do anything to put myself in his way," she said, sounding faint as she looked up at him.

"Good," he said. "If you do anything to break that promise there will be… _consequences_. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Carlisle," she said. He was holding her up now. She couldn't do it herself.

"Alice, Jasper, don't let her out of your sight," he said, letting her go. "I don't trust her not to run off and meet James."

She stumbled backwards and caught herself just before falling. Everyone could smell her arousal. They knew what she thought of Carlisle's feral behavior. Rosalie and Edward, who had picked himself and came back inside the garage, were glaring at her hatefully. The others just looked confused.

"It's time to go," Alice said quietly.

"Goodbye, Carlisle," Demona said, her voice still small.

"Goodbye, Demona," he said coldly, not looking at her. He was still angry with her.

Tears filled her eyes but she forced them back and got into the car. Bella followed, getting a kiss from Edward, making Demona feel envious. Jasper and Alice climbed into the car and they left without another word.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is set before, during and after** _ **Twilight**_ **. Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think. Also, this chapter was really hard to write because it was confusing. You'll see why later. Also, why is Demona fidgeting? Care to take a guess? Review and tell me what your guesses are. I'm curious to know what you think.**

They made it to Phoenix without any trouble. Bella fell asleep but Demona was busy thinking. Promise to Carlisle or no she was going to get James. He was too enticing a challenge to let go. She'd either beat him or die trying. She never had any intention of keeping the promise she made to Carlisle but she had to make it. How could she not when he was being so… feral and sexy? She was still so wet from the little scene in the garage. It was humiliating which just made her feel hotter and more aroused. Knowing he could smell it on her, smell her reaction to him, was such a turn on, even if it meant the others could smell it too.

They checked into a hotel and Jasper carried Bella into the room while Alice got some food. When Alice came back with the food Demona ate it numbly. Carlisle had barely even said goodbye. His last moments with her had been angry. She would regret that if she died in the fight with James. She would regret it anyway because she wasn't coming back. She would leave, hide her scent with her powers so he couldn't track her. She didn't know where she'd go. If she was lucky James would kill her. It would make things so much simpler. She'd kill him too though. She wouldn't die while Bella and her family were still in danger. While the Cullens were in danger. Demona's family. Yes, she thought of them as her family, even Rosalie. They were all she had in the world. She hated her father but some part of her still loved him a little. Still, he wasn't all that important when compared with the Cullens. They were her real family.

Alice had a vision of a ballet studio that Bella used to go to, at least Bella thought that it was. She woke up long enough to eat and say that the room of mirrors looked like the ballet studio. She went back to sleep soon after. Demona stayed awake through the night, playing on her phone. She was too keyed up to sleep. Thinking about Carlisle.

When Bella woke up the next morning she got a phone call. Demona immediately knew what was wrong. She was close enough that her powers picked up on James' voice pattern. She moved closer and used her powers to enhance her hearing so that she could hear the conversation. Her senses were already heightened but with a small boost of her powers she was able to hear everything.

James wanted Bella to go to her house and she'd get directions from there on where to meet him. _Not about to happen_ , Demona thought darkly.

Bella pretended it was her mom on the phone and went into the bedroom. Demona followed, putting a shield around the room to keep Alice and Jasper from hearing what was going to be said next. They had to make a plan.

Demona and Bella walked into the airport with Alice and Jasper. They were meeting Edward, Carlisle and Emmett. They'd be there in about an hour.

Demona fidgeted nervously and Bella smacked Demona's hands behind Alice's and Jasper's backs. Bella couldn't help rolling her eyes at the pitiful look Demona gave her. She really was too simpering for her own good.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Bella said suddenly. "Demona, come with me."

"I'll come with you too," Alice said.

"No thanks, Alice," Bella said. "Be- Demona and I need to talk. Human stuff, you know? We'll be right back. The bathroom's right there anyway. You can watch the door from here to make sure the boogeyman doesn't come to get us."

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" Alice said uncertainly. "You're… not acting quite like… yourself. You too, Demona."

"We're fine," Bella said, grabbing Demona's hand. "We're just nervous about James and Victoria. We'll be right back."

And with that, Bella dragged an unsure Demona into the bathroom.

There was another door in the bathroom. It was too easy to slip away after knocking Demona unconscious. It was all part of the plan. Bella and Demona had talked about it in the bedroom. Alice and Jasper would find Demona in the bathroom and assume that James had taken Bella. They would be confused but they still wouldn't have a clue. No one would. Bella was too good.

Bella walked into her house and found the number written on the message board. She dialed it.

"Why, Bella, so nice of you to call," James said. "How's Demona?"

"Unconscious," Bella said. "Don't ask. Just tell me where my mother is."

"The old ballet studio just around the corner," he said. She could practically hear him grinning on the other end of the phone. "You remember where?"

"Yes," she said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Make it five," he said and the line went dead.

"Sucker," Bella said with a feral smile.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is set before, during and after** _ **Twilight**_ **. Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think. Also, this chapter was really hard to write because it was confusing. You'll see why later. Also, why is Demona fidgeting? Care to take a guess? Review and tell me what your guesses are. I'm curious to know what you think.**

 _Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something._

That's what she should be thinking right now. She would be if she was who she looked like.

Bella entered the ballet studio. The door was unlocked and she went into the room of mirrors. She was very aware of everything around her and she knew the instant James flitted behind her.

"Hello, Bella," he said softly.

She turned around slowly, trying not to smile. It was too easy. He didn't have a clue. Finally, she gave in and smiled. He tilted his head in curiosity.

"Shouldn't you be begging me for your life right now, Bella?" he said, walking around her, examining her slowly.

"No," she said. "I don't plan on dying, at least not until I've killed you."

He threw his head back and laughed as he came back around to stand in front of her.

"Very funny, Bella, really hilarious," he said. But there was a touch of anxiety in his eyes. She wasn't acting human, frail and afraid. Something wasn't right.

She grinned a feral smile and took a step toward him.

"You're so beautiful," she said, looking up at him through long, dark lashes. "It'd be a pity to destroy you. You know, I think I'll keep you instead. As a pet. Like you were going to keep me. That should be fun."

He frowned.

"You're not acting like Bella," he said. "You're acting like…"

"Like Demona?" she said lightly, taking another step toward them so that their bodies were inches apart. He took a step back.

"It's not possible…" he said, fear in his eyes.

"Maybe," she said. "But it is. Did you really think that vampires are the only supernatural creatures out there? That there weren't _others_?"

"God…" he said, fear in his eyes.

He watched her eyes change from chocolate brown to deep green and he flitted across the room to get away from her.

"What are you?" he demanded.

"Your worst nightmare," she said darkly.

The mirrors shatter into pieces so tiny they became nothing more than dust and the wood floors began to splinter and lift up. Wind swirled around them, blowing Bella's brown hair around her face. She still looked like Bella anyway. Mostly.

He looked around in fear. It was the first time James had been afraid since he was human.

He crouched and attacked. He tackled her before she had a chance to defend herself. He bit her neck, piercing the skin with a sickening squish. She screamed as the venom entered her body, taking over every other sensation in her. And then she felt the weight of James being lifted off of her and she saw him and Edward fighting. She couldn't concentrate on that though. The pain was too bad. It was like nothing she had ever felt. It burned.

She kept screaming as she saw Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper entered the studio. Edward had James pinned to the wall and was ripping out James' neck with his teeth. Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Remember who you are," Carlisle said.

 _Carlisle…_

"Carlisle!" she screamed.

Immediately he was by her side, but so was Edward. Emmett and Jasper were ripping James apart and lighting the pieces.

Edward took her in his arms but she wanted Carlisle.

"Bella, Bella, it's going to be alright," Edward said. "I'll make it stop."

"We have to hurry," Carlisle said. "Either you have to let the change happen or you have to suck the venom out."

"I can't do it," Edward said. "I'll kill her!"

"Carlisle!" she screamed. "Bella!"

She pain was beginning to ebb away a little, getting better with each passing second, but so slowly it might have just been her imagination.

"Bella, it's alright," Edward said, leaning toward her neck.

"I'm not Bella!" she screamed.

"What?" he said, moving away from her. "Of course you are. It's the pain talking, Bella-"

And then it happened. She morphed back into Demona, still screaming from the pain.

"Demona!" Carlisle cried, taking her from Edward's arms. "How- I saw Demona. She was unconscious."

"We switched places!" Demona said, sobbing as the pain became bearable enough to cry.

The floor was warping, the ballet bar was twisting itself into knots and the fire wouldn't stay lit. Her powers were going haywire.

"It is you!" Carlisle cried, holding her tightly to his chest.

She stopped sobbing and started gasping, the pain ebbing away a little more quickly. She felt the wound on her neck begin to heal and Carlisle's eyes went wide.

"Edward, she's healing!" he said.

"Demona, what did you do to Bella?" Edward asked angrily. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Shut up, Edward!" Carlisle snapped. "Can't you see that she's in pain?"

"Bella will be fine," Demona said, taking calming breaths. "I'll be fine too, thanks for asking. My body's breaking down the venom. I can feel myself healing. Does it look like it's healing?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, tracing his fingers over the broken skin. _Thank God!_ he thought.

Demona laid her head against Carlisle's chest, feeling utterly exhausted.

"I'm tired, Carlisle," she said. "Take me home."

"Alright, darling," he said softly. "Just rest. I'll take care of everything."

He lifted her into his strong arms and she passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is set before, during and after** _ **Twilight**_ **. Also, I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

When Demona woke up she was on a private plane sitting next to Carlisle.

"You lied to me," he said darkly, staring out the window.

"Yes," she said calmly.

"Did you ever intend to keep your promise?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"I see," he said. "Does your word mean so little or is it me that means nothing to you?"

His words were bitter and stung her like acid.

"Carlisle, you know how I feel about you," she said desperately.

"No, I don't," he snapped. "You've never deigned to tell me, and I was too mortified to ask. Do you have any idea what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you back? Can you imagine the pain, the humiliation of being a hanger-on, someone unwanted?"

She took his hand in hers and she was surprised when he squeezed it tightly, as though he was afraid she'd take it back.

"Carlisle, you're not unwanted," she said, trying so desperately to make him understand without telling him the truth about her love for him. "I- I have… feelings for you. Strong ones. More than I can say. But you can't honestly expect me to tell you all about them when you're still married to Esme."

"Demona, if I thought there was even a chance of you loving me, I'd divorce Esme this very second," Carlisle, said turning to her with eyes so full of love for her it made her want to cry.

This wasn't fair.

"I know, and that's why you can never know whether or not I love you. If I did love you it would destroy your family. If I didn't it would destroy you," she said sadly. "I can't tell you any more than I already have. I'm sorry."

"Why can't you love me, Demona? Why?" he said desperately. "I'm beautiful. Every nurse in that hospital wants me, every woman I meet does. But not you. Why? People think of me as kind and good. But that's not enough for you. Why? And above all, why in all the world do you have to be the one to stir me?"

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly, his lips ravaging her, not caring that Edward and Bella were sitting right across from them and could see everything. She tried to pull back but he wasn't letting her.

"Carlisle, that's enough," Edward said, hovering over them.

"Fuck off, Edweird," Carlisle said against her lips, still holding her tightly to him.

"I'll tell Esme," Edward threatened angrily.

"I hate you, you son of a bitch," Carlisle said, letting Demona go and turning back to the window.

"Carlisle, you can't mean that-" Edward said, horrified.

"Maybe, maybe not," Carlisle said. "I don't really want to talk to you right now. Go back to Bella."

Edward stood there for a long moment. Finally, he lowered his head and went back to his seat.

Demona put a shield around them so the others couldn't hear.

"That was cruel," she said, her voice hard.

"He's been an ass to you," Carlisle said, his tone matching hers. "I'm getting sick of it."

"He has a right to be angry. We're the ones in the wrong, Carlisle, not him," she said.

"Is it wrong, Demona?" he asked, turning to her with pleading eyes. "Is it so wrong to love?"

"If your love hurts someone else, then yes," she said. "I won't hurt Esme for you, Carlisle. I won't do it. She's too good, too kind. You'll get over me, but she won't get over you. She deserves better than this. I'm ashamed of you for behaving this way. _You_ are better than this. You're not a cheater. It's not you."

He had the decency to look ashamed, but he still took her hand in his. Apparently shame had no real effect on him.

"Carlisle," she said warningly.

"Please," he begged. "Just until we get home. Please?"

Their eyes met and she knew she'd lost. He was too beautiful, too dazzling to resist. So she gave in.

"Fine, but just until we get home," she said with a sigh of defeat.

He smiled at her softly.

"I love-" he began.

"No, Carlisle, don't say it," she said, closing her eyes in pain. "You can't say that to me."

"I _must_ ," he said firmly. "I love you, Demona. You're my life, my soul, my everything, as necessary to me as the blood I drink, more so. I need you. I love you."

A tear slipped from her eye and she wished she could die. Nothing could be more painful than to hear Carlisle say he loved her and not to be able to say it back. She began to sob and more tears escaped. He pulled her close, running a hand through her black hair.

"It's alright, Demona," he said softly. "You don't have to say it back. I understand."

He sounded pained. He had no idea he loved her, she realized. He thought she didn't and that's why she was crying. _Poor Carlisle_ , she thought. _If you only knew…_

He held her until they landed in Seattle. It was raining, a fitting thing for the moods they were all in. The ride home was strained. The only one who seemed happy was Alice. She chattered during the drive while the others sat in uncomfortable silence.

Carlisle held Demona's hand the whole ride home. She pulled away when they drove up the drive to the house. She noticed the way he winced when she took her hand away. It killed her.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: My first Carlisle/OC fic, so be gentle. Also, this is set before, during and after** _ **Twilight**_ **. I wrote a novel and published it on Amazon Kindle. It's Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

The next few weeks in the Cullen house were strained. The others knew Carlisle and Demona were in love by the way they acted around each other. They seemed to orbit around each other, in complete sync, always moving together, one always completely aware of the other. It was awkward for everyone, with the exception of Alice who behaved joyfully as always.

One morning, about a month after the incident with James, Demona came downstairs smiling. She went into the living room where Carlisle was about to leave for work.

"You're not going to work today," she said with a sly smile. "I called you in sick."

He looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're going somewhere, just you and me," she said, looking lovely in her jeans and Nightwish t-shirt. "I want to show you something. It's only a few miles from here. It'll be fun. I've packed a lunch for me and you can hunt something on the way."

"You can't be around while I hunt," he said with a frown. "I'm too out of control, too wild. You might get hurt."

"Just be careful," she said with a smile, tilting her head to look at him. "It's going to be sunny today anyway."

"Alice didn't see-"

"She will," Demona said. "I'm changing the weather."

His eyes went wide with surprise.

"When I want to," she said. "Sometimes it happens on its own but if I concentrate I can make it happen on purpose."

"Should you really be using your powers? Couldn't you lose control?" he said.

"I don't think I will," she said. "I'm very careful not to exert myself too much. Changing the weather hardly requires any effort at all. It's just moving a few clouds over so the sun can shine. It's nothing really."

"Nothing? How can you call that nothing?" he asked in wonder.

Alice flitted into the room with a look of panic on her face.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so glad I caught you before you left!" she cried. "The sun is going to be out today. You can't go to work. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

Demona put a finger to her lips in a silencing gesture behind Alice's back, smiling slyly. Carlisle saw it and tried not to grin.

"Don't worry about it, Alice," Carlisle said lightly. "Demona was going to take me on a picnic anyway."

"A picnic?" Alice asked excitedly. "You two are going on a picnic? Together? Alone? How romantic!"

"Alice!" Demona said harshly. "It's not romantic. It isn't like that and you need to stop behaving like Carlisle and I are dating. He's married to Esme. Now just stop."

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport," Alice said with a smile, giving Demona a quick peck on the cheek. "You know I only want what's best for you."

"That is not what's best for us or for this family," Demona said firmly. "Now run along so Carlisle and I can go."

"Alright," Alice said with an excited smile. "Have fun!"

She flitted away, leaving Carlisle and Demona alone.

"You're too hard on her," Carlisle said with a fond smile. "She's just trying to help."

"Trying to get us together is not helping our situation," Demona said with a longsuffering sigh. "She doesn't understand how hard this is on us. She needs to learn. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just go, alright?"

"Whatever you want, Demona," he said with a small smile. "Whatever you want."

They walked for miles from the Cullen house. Carlisle was still in his dress shirt but he'd taken out his tie and unbuttoned the collar so that his chest was visible. They climbed over rocks and fallen trees, and Carlisle helped her through the obstacles and she accepted his help, despite the fact that she didn't really need it. Most of the walk was uphill. They finally made it to a clearing that dropped off about three hundred feet to rocks below. The spot was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere it seemed, yellow, white, blue, red and purple. What was more beautiful though was the sight of the sun shining on her black silken hair, her skin pale and her lips a delicious red. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness and his breath was taken away. He was only vaguely aware of the way she looked at him. Like he was the most divine creature she'd ever seen.

"Carlisle…" she said in wonder. "You're sparkling…"

He smiled and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, slipping it off and tossing it aside. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. His skin sparkled like diamonds, his chest well defined, his face as beautiful to her as ever. She reached out and put her hand over his heart, then ran her fingers down the skin of his stomach.

 _I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

 _I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

He took her hand in his and sat down, pulling her with him. They laid down next to each other, each looking at the other with wonder and awe.

 _Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me._

 _Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

The magic of that moment would stay with them forever.

 _Take me away, a secret place._

 _A sweet escape, take me away._

Demona breathed deeply, trying to stay calm. He was so utterly beautiful and she wanted him so utterly badly that she could hardly keep herself from throwing herself on him that very moment.

 _Take me away, to better days._

 _Take me away, a hiding place._

Carlisle could hardly believe he was seeing her like this, so unguarded, so natural. So beautiful.

 _I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

 _I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

"I used to throw myself off of the edge of this place when I wanted a few hours of oblivion or when I was feeling especially hopeless," she said softly. "After this, I can never do that here again."

 _Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me._

 _Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

Carlisle reached out and brushed her hair away from her eyes and she caught his hand in hers and kissed the palm.

 _I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

 _I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, rolling on top of her, the sunlight streaming down on them.

 _Take me away, a secret place._

 _A sweet escape, take me away._

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands going to his hair, and she kissed him back.

 _Take me away, to better days._

 _Take me away, a hiding place._

Nothing mattered for hours as they continued to kiss each other. There was nothing in the world but them.

 _Take me away, a secret place._

 _A sweet escape, take me away._

 _Take me away, to better days._

 _Take me away, a hiding place._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is going to piss some people off but I had to do it. It was just too tempting not to.**

They walked back at twilight. They held hands as they walked home.

What happened was not what Demona had intended but for once she decided to let herself have something, just this once. Tomorrow they could worry about consequences. For today they could just feel.

It was a week later. Demona had wisely avoided Carlisle and he didn't push her. She was standing on the balcony watching the sunset when Rosalie walked out.

"Yes?" Demona said, not looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie shut the door to the house and walked up to Demona, standing next to her, looking out on the sunset. There was a long silence.

"You're in love with Carlisle," she finally said.

"Yes," Demona replied, her voice calm.

"When you went to James, did you intend to come back?" Rosalie asked.

"No," Demona said. "I intended to leave if he didn't kill me. I wasn't coming back, not for anything."

"Are you going to leave?"

"Do you want me to?"

Rosalie was silent for a long moment.

"No," she finally said. "I don't. I just don't want you to hurt Esme."

"I won't," Demona said. "Carlisle and I aren't getting together. Nothing will get us together. I won't let it happen."

"Even if it breaks your heart?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm more concerned about Carlisle's heart. I didn't think he loved me at first. I thought it was a mild attraction. I never expected anything like this," Demona said, her voice strained. "I never thought anyone could love me. I'm a monster. I killed a child. How can he love me? How can anyone?"

"You're not a monster, Demona," Rosalie said firmly. "If you were I wouldn't have learned to care about you, despite myself, despite what you said about my rape. You have a good heart, a kind soul. You care about others more than yourself. I know what it must be doing to you to push Carlisle away, and you're doing it for Esme, for this family. And I will never forget that you put your life on the line to save Bella, a girl you barely even knew. I can see why Carlisle loves you. I know that if I didn't love Emmett I probably would love you. You're that good."

And then they were kissing. It was a light kiss, one full of all the possibilities of what they could be if things were different. If Demona didn't love Carlisle, if Rosalie didn't love Emmett.

"Dude, that is so hot!" Emmett said from the doorway.

Rosalie jumped back about five feet and Demona smiled.

Emmett walked toward Demona and put an arm around her.

"I am totally okay with this," he said playfully. "In fact, I'd like to watch."

"Emmett, you're such a pig!" Rosalie said, straightening her shirt and trying not to look embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm a guy," he said with a laugh.

"You'd better swear not to tell anyone about this!" she said threateningly.

"Oh please, I even think about it around Edward and it'll be all over town!" he said.

"I'm so blocking his powers again," Demona muttered.

"Why be embarrassed? It was hot!" Emmett said.

"We are not having this discussion!" Rosalie said, embarrassed.

Demona and Emmett laughed, and even Rosalie smiled.

"Come on, let's go into the house," Demona said. "Carlisle will be home from work soon. We can play a board game or something when he gets home."

They went into the house to wait for Carlisle.

"Rosalie kissed Demona," Emmett blurted out during a game of Apples To Apples.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were playing the game while Alice and Edward played chess.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shrieked, tackling her husband.

"Well, Carlisle ought to know since he's digging Demona," Emmett said.

"What?" Carlisle said darkly, his eyes going black as he looked at Demona where she sat blushing on the couch.

"Rosalie kissed Demona," Emmett repeated. "It was _so_ hot!"

"Everyone, get out!" Carlisle shouted. "Go hunting, leave! I need to talk to Demona in private."

"Alright everyone," Esme said. "Let's go."

And in a flash, they were gone. No one dared disobey Carlisle when he was like this, not even Edward, though he stayed behind the longest.

Demona backed up on the couch, getting nervous. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was too… primal, too animal. It was so hot.

He stalked toward her and she made a run for it but he was in front of her before she knew what was happening. She backed up, but her legs hit the back of the coffee table and she was falling. And then she was in Carlisle's arms, being cradled like a child. Only there was nothing innocent in the look in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she asked breathlessly, panic rising within her.

"I'm going to make love to you," he said. "Claim you as my own."

And then he was flitting with her in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: Okay, so this is a LEMON chapter. WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AHEAD! DUBIOUS CONSENT! Song for this chapter is Snow White Queen by Evanescence.**

They were in her bedroom in a second. He tossed her on the bed and shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it on the floor.

"Carlisle, we can't-"

"We're going to," he said firmly. "You don't have a choice. That's part of being claimed as my mate. You don't get to choose."

He wasn't himself, she knew that. But what he was saying was so hot, so wonderful to her ears. There was something about not being in control for once, about being controlled and told what to do, that she found completely knee-weakening. She knew she was wet for him and he hadn't even touched her. Yet.

He tore open his shirt and buttons flew everywhere. She watched him with wide, excited eyes. She knew she shouldn't be giving in so easily. She could have fought him, used her powers to stop him. But it didn't occur to her. She was so focused on the idea of Carlisle claiming her and all that entailed that no other thoughts were present in her head. She was completely at his mercy.

He ripped off his pants, hundred dollar slacks, completely oblivious to the fact that he was destroying designer clothing. His boxers came next, and then he was completely naked and she was staring. She knew from the porn she'd watched that he was ridiculously well endowed. She wondered if it was a vampire thing.

He moved slowly toward her, stalking her like prey. She backed up until she was against the headboard then made a break for the door. He was too fast. He threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered in her ear. He nibbled the ear lobe and she moaned, trying to push him away while pulling him closer.

She wanted him so badly. It hurt, ached right between her legs and in her lower stomach so deliciously.

"Carlisle, we can't!" she cried as he moved lower to her neck, nibbling, sucking and biting.

She could feel him, hard against her stomach. She groaned. How could he be hard for her already? She hadn't even touched him.

"We're going to," he growled, sounding like an animal. The thought only served to turn her on further. "Get over it."

"Esme-"

"We're not going to talk about her right now!" he said loudly. "She doesn't exist right now! You do, I do, we do! This moment exists and nothing else!"

He ripped open her t-shirt, baring her bra-covered chest to him. He attacked her breasts with his mouth as though nothing was covering them. She moaned and her hand went to his hair. Frustrated by not being able to touch her skin, he tore the bra off of her and threw it to the floor. She tried to cover herself but he pinned her wrists above her head and went after her nipples with his teeth. She cried out at the sensation of his cold lips locking around her nipple.

"Oh, God, Carlisle!" she cried.

He chuckled darkly.

"I haven't even started," he said with a feral smile, looking at her through black eyes.

He ripped the button off of her jeans and yanked them down her hips, taking her underwear with them. She cried out in surprise and tried to crawl away but he pinned her body down by pushing on her stomach with one hand while the other got her shoes, socks and pants off of her, tossing them on the floor one by one. He grabbed her legs behind the knees and yanked her to him, spreading her legs open. She tried to crawl away but he pinned her hips down and crawled down her body so that his face was in between her legs. Her eyes went wide when she realized what he was going to do.

"Please, Carlisle, don't!" she cried, panicking. She couldn't- she- how- no!

"I want you," he said with a groan that went straight to her pussy. "God, I want you so badly, Demona. Don't try to fight. I'll give you such pleasure. Just relax. You'll begin to like it in a minute."

She liked it just fine now but her conscience wouldn't shut up. It was screaming Esme's name in her ears and she was panicking. They couldn't do this. It was wrong. She'd go to hell for it. They both would.

She gasped when he licked her thigh with his cold tongue. He was so close to where she needed him.

"You belong to me," he said, running his tongue up her slit.

She let out a strangled cry as much as from his words as from his touch. How could words be so arousing?

"How could you kiss Rosalie or anyone when you know you belong to me?" he demanded. "How could you hurt me like that? Or didn't you know you were mine? Well it doesn't matter now because I'm going to show you."

He moved one hand away from her hip and it went to her center and a finger entered her. She moaned and squeezed it with her inner muscles, crying out in need. She needed him so badly, and it didn't matter if they went to hell. They'd go there together and greet the devil with a smile.

He curled his finger inside her and she cried out in surprise and pleasure as he hit just the right spot.

"Oh, Carlisle!" she gasped.

He flicked her clit with his thumb and she cried out louder.

"I'm going to give you such pleasure, Demona," he said lovingly, pushing another finger inside her. "I'll make you scream for me."

She moaned at his words. She couldn't think anymore. Her conscience had shut up the second he touched her center and now no coherent thoughts remained. She was helpless.

"Carlisle, please!" she said.

"Alright, darling," he said softly, thrusting his fingers in and out, bending his head to nibble her clit.

She screamed in pleasure, tension building within her. Her hips bucked and her wetness pooled around his fingers. She felt like she was on fire everywhere he touched her. Was sex always like this? Was it always this overwhelming and beautiful? It wasn't even really sex. He wasn't inside her yet, though she knew it wouldn't be long before he was.

He added another finger and she winced. It was a little uncomfortable but the pleasure was still very real and very present. And she was getting closer.

 _Does she have any idea how exquisite she is?_ Carlisle wondered. _Does she know how much I love her? How much I need her in every sense of the word? No, she couldn't possibly know. No one can understand the depth of my feelings. Even I can't understand them._

He ached for her but he wanted her to enjoy this so he waited, giving her pleasure first, making sure she was stretched enough for him to fit inside her. Her cries of pleasure were music to his ears, egging him on to make her reach new heights of pleasure. He swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking and nibbling it. He could feel the tension in her body building by the way she tightened her inner muscles around his fingers.

Her mind was reeling. How could anything feel so good? The tension built higher and higher as waves of pleasure rolled through her body like nothing she'd ever felt. He nipped at her clit and she shrieked, falling over the edge of pleasure. Wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her body, tearing her apart and completing her in ways she never thought possible.

"Carlisle!" she screamed as he continued to suck on her clit and thrust his fingers in and out of her, building the pleasure all over again.

"That's it, darling, come for me," he said softly.

She came to completion again within seconds.

He crawled up her body and smoothed her hair away from her face lovingly.

"How was it?" Carlisle asked softly. "Was it good?"

"Oh, God, Carlisle…" she sobbed, unable to take it. The pleasure was too much. It had been unbearably good.

"It's okay," he said, caressing her face. "It's a lot to take in. The first time always is. You're a virgin, aren't you? Please tell me you're a virgin."

"I am," she managed to say beyond the haze of pleasure. Her mind was a distant, foggy thing and she could hardly think.

"Thank God!" he said, so obviously relieved she almost cried. He loved her so much.

He lined himself up with her soaking wet center and gently pushed in a little. He'd done a good job of stretching her. She gave without much effort on his part, welcoming him into her sweet warmth. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her warmth surrounding his cold skin and she did the same, both of them reveling in the feelings it created between them.

He was stopped by her hymen and he locked eyes with her.

"It's going to hurt at first but it'll get better," he promised, brushing his lips against her lightly before pressing them more firmly in a searing kiss.

He surged his hips forward and she moaned into his mouth in pain. A tear leaked from her eye.

The scent of her blood hit him in an intoxicating wave. It was so beautiful, that scent. He pushed in all the way and had to bite back a moan at the feeling of being completely surrounded by her wet heat. He felt whole for the first time in his life.

It hurt. She was in pain but it wasn't as bad as she first thought it would be. And how could such a small amount of pain really matter after all the pleasure he'd given her?

He pulled out and slowly thrust into her again. Then again, but harder and faster. He slowly built up a rhythm, escalating their pleasure. Soon she began moaning and clawing at his back, and he was grunting and losing the rhythm, getting sloppier and more uncontrolled. Before either knew it he was thrusting into her at inhuman speeds.

"God, Carlisle!" she cried breathlessly. " _Please!_ "

He reached between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She came with a scream that was louder than the last one, but he didn't stop rubbing. The tension began to build for her again, higher and higher.

"Bite me!" she shouted.

"What?" he grunted, thrusting into her wildly.

"Do it!" she cried. " _Now!_ "

With a roar he bit her neck and the taste of her blood sent him over the edge. They both came screaming, him into her neck.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: Okay, so tell me what you thought about my lemon. I want to know what you guys think. Also, I'm super surprised I didn't get bombarded with nasty comments about the Rosalie/Demona kiss. Tell me what you thought. Review please!**

He drained the venom from her body until he tasted that her blood was clean. It was hard to pull away but he knew he couldn't take any more. His love made it easier for him than it should have been.

They laid together for a long time in silence. He had moved her on top of his body and she was laying on his chest now. Their breathing had evened out and they felt sated and happy for a while. Then Demona's conscience began talking again and she knew the happiness had to end.

"I have to leave," she finally said.

"I know," he said calmly.

"You do?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," he said. "I'm coming with you. We'll run away together. They'll never find us. I know so many places all over Europe that they don't. We'll be so happy together, Demona."

"You're not coming with me," she said.

"You can't stop me," he said with a bitter laugh. "Whether you love me or not, I'm coming with you."

"I can stop you, Carlisle," she said, straddling his hips and kissing him. "Goodbye. I love you."

Those were the last words he heard before the darkness took him.

"We should go back," Edward said from the rock he sat on. "God only knows what they're doing to each other."

"Edward!" Esme cried in shock.

"You saw the look on his face, Esme!" he shouted. "They're not having a tea party in there!"

They had gone deep into the woods after they left, going far away from the house. They had finally settled in a clearing five miles from the Cullen house. They couldn't hear anything going on there.

"What they do is none of our business," Esme said.

"How can you say that?" Edward demanded furiously. "He's your _husband!_ And she's tearing this family apart!"

"I don't love him in that way," she said calmly.

"I knew it!" Alice cried excitedly. "I was right!"

"What?" Edward said, taken aback.

"I'm not in love with him," she said. "He's too tight and controlled. I've known for decades that he wasn't the man for me. I've even tried to tell him a few times, but then he would do something like buy me the island and I just couldn't! Do you know what it's like to have to make love to a man you don't love?"

Everyone looked at Esme in shock, no one speaking or moving, not even breathing.

"They can be together," Rosalie said with slow smile. "Carlisle and Demona can be together!"

"Am I the only one still sane?" Edward shouted.

"Will you just shut up already?" Esme snapped. "I'm happy for them. I'm sad to see my marriage end but it was never meant to be. I know that, Carlisle knows, everyone knows but you. So just get over yourself. If you and Bella can have true love then why can't Carlisle and Demona, especially Carlisle who deserves it far more than you do?"

Edward flinched as though he'd been struck. His mouth gaped open, then opened and closed like a fish. He looked stupid. Maybe he was.

"We have to tell them," Rosalie said. "They have to know."

"I think they're a bit busy right now," Esme said with a knowing smile.

Rosalie's phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out and answered it.

"Demona?" she said, confused. "Why are you calling? Alright, alright, just calm down, I'll be right there. No, the others won't come. I promise. Just stay there and try to be calm."

She hung up and looked at the expectant faces around her.

"It's Demona," she said. "She's fine but she needs me. All of you stay here. I'll call you when you can come back to the house."

With that she was gone.

Demona packed the last of her things in her backpack. She packed light, only taking a few things with her. She could buy whatever she needed if Rosalie could get her the money she needed.

She went downstairs and Rosalie was just opening the door and walking in. Rosalie froze when Demona's scent hit her.

"You smell like sex," Rosalie said. "It actually smells good on you."

"Rosalie, now is not the time to joke," Demona said, frowning. She was trying so hard to be brave and not cry.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked with concern.

"I'm leaving," Demona said calmly.

"Leaving? You can't leave. Carlisle-"

"Carlisle and I just made the biggest mistake of our lives," Demona said, standing utterly still. "I have to leave."

"You can't mean that," Rosalie said, not believing her ears. "You love him, you-"

"How I feel for him doesn't matter!" Demona cried, sobbing and falling to her knees. "I can't do this! I can't! I don't know how to love someone! You have to understand!"

Rosalie flitted next to Demona, getting on her knees and pulling Demona into a hug.

"Hush, hush," Rosalie said soothingly. "Don't cry. I understand. You'll come back when you're ready."

"I won't," Demona said firmly.

"You won't be able to stay away," Rosalie said. "You love Carlisle too much."

"I do but what else can I do?"

"Honey," Rosalie said, making Demona look at her. "Esme doesn't love Carlisle. You're not hurting anyone by being with him."

"I know," Demona said quietly.

"You know? How could you know? I just found out," Rosalie said with wide eyes.

"I've known for a while," Demona said, drying her tears. "I've tried to deny it but it was in every look and touch. She longs for someone less controlled, someone more feral. Carlisle could never be that for her. For me, yes. But not for her. I bring out the primal side in him. She can't because he doesn't love her. He loves me. I tried to deny that too but I realized it fully on the way back from Phoenix. I still can't stay."

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "I don't understand. You could have everything."

"Because I don't know how to have everything!" Demona shouted. "I can't do this, Rose. I just can't."

"It's alright," Rosalie said. "You'll come back. I know you will."

"Don't bet on it," Demona muttered.

"How can I help you? And where's Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"He's unconscious," Demona said, getting up. "I used my powers to knock him out. It won't work for forever though so we need to hurry. I need money and for you to drive me to the airport."

"I can get you money and driving you won't be a problem," Rosalie said getting up too. "There's a safe in Carlisle's office but everyone has the combination. I'll get the money while you pack."

"I'm already packed," Demona said, grabbing her backpack. "Let's go."

They went into the office and Demona paused by a painting of the Volturi.

"Who are they?" she asked Rosalie.

"The Volturi, vampire royalty," Rosalie said, taking a painting off the wall, revealing a safe. She quickly punched in the combination on the keypad and opened it.

"How much do you think you'll need?" Rosalie asked, taking out thousands and laying them on the desk. "We have a ton."

"Two thousand," Demona said, still looking at the painting of the Volturi. She was gathering information from it. The vampires' eyes were red so they definitely fed on humans. But there was something about them that Demona liked.

"That's not enough," Rosalie said, taking out more.

"Rosalie-" Demona said warningly.

"Carlisle will feel better knowing you're taken care of," Rosalie said. She smiled, knowing she'd won. Demona couldn't resist that line of reasoning.

"Fine but not more than is necessary," Demona said grudgingly.

"Hand me your backpack," Rosalie said, holding her hand out for it.

Demona handed her the backpack, still looking at the painting. Carlisle looked wonderful in it.

"Where do the Volturi live?" Demona asked. "I want to avoid them if I can."

"Volterra, Italy," Rosalie said, stuffing upwards of ten thousand dollars into the backpack. "I'm done, let's go."

They went out to Rosalie's mustang and hopped in. They started driving fast, over a hundred miles an hour. Demona didn't mind. She could use an adrenaline rush right now.

"Where are you going to go?" Rosalie asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Phoenix first," Demona said, going through the backpack. "How much money did you put in here, Rose? There must be fifteen thousand dollars in here!"

"It's fifteen exactly," Rosalie said. "Why Phoenix?"

"I have a stop to make on the way," Demona said, zipping up the backpack. "I can't tell you where I'm going after that. I've lifted the block on Edward's powers so he'll be able to read your mind and he's a little tattle tale."

"I understand," Rosalie said.

She took Demona's hand in hers and they remained silent the rest of the way.

When they got to the airport they parked and went inside. Demona bought her ticket and they sat in the lounge, waiting for Demona's flight. Rosalie still held her hand.

When the time came to leave Rosalie kissed Demona's lips lightly and hugged her.

"We would've been great together, you and I," she said wistfully.

"We would've," Demona said, trying to hug her back.

They parted and Demona slung her backpack over her shoulders and she walked away. She looked back at the check point and Rosalie was still there. Tears in her eyes, she waved, and Rosalie waved back, a pained expression on her face. Demona didn't look back again. It was too painful.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: Okay, so you all need to prepare yourselves. Carlisle and Demona are going to be apart for a while. It won't be forever, I promise, but it's a necessary evil. Just remember, I love you all! Review please!**

Carlisle woke up with a headache. All he remembered was making love with Demona, her saying she could stop him and the words, "I love you," coming from her lips before passing out. She must have done something to him with her powers.

A sudden, overwhelming panic overtook him. Where was Demona? Had she left without him? _No!_

He raced to his room and threw on some clothes. He flitted downstairs before he even got his shirt on. He was greeted by the faces of his family in the living room. They all looked dejected.

"Where's Demona?" he said, not thinking about anyone else.

"She's gone, Carlisle," Esme said gently, a sad, broken look on her face.

"What? No! Why are you all just sitting there? We need to be out looking for her!" he said, panicking. He had to find her. He had to. He couldn't live without her.

"I took her to the airport," Rosalie said, her voice empty and dead. Emmett took her hand and squeezed it.

"What?" Carlisle snarled, furious. "Traitor! Why would you do something like that?"

"She needs time, Carlisle, she's not ready for this," Rosalie said, standing up and stepping forward. "You don't know how broken she is. She needs time to heal. Her father… He broke her. She doesn't know how to love or be loved now. She just needs time. She'll come back when she's ready."

" _No!_ " he cried. "I need her _now!_ "

And with that he was gone, flitting through the dark woods, trying to scent her. He had to find her.

It was early morning by the time she got to Phoenix. She walked around the burnt down ballet studio, trying to figure out the best way to move the debris. She eventually threw up her hands and used her powers to teleport it to outer space. She had no idea if it actually went there but since it was gone it was no longer her problem. She went over to where the room of mirrors had been and found James' ashes. She used her powers to telekinetically get every last one and put a telekinetic shield around it and put it in her backpack. From there she went to the airport again and bought her ticket. She had a problem now, one she hadn't planned on. It would complicate things but she would still act on her plan. She had to. She had no other choice.

Carlisle had searched everywhere but Demona's father's house. He had left it for last, not wanting to believe she would ever contact that monster again. He had been to the airport and he had found the cell phone he'd given her in a trash can. That had hurt. He had meant for that to be a means of contact between them. Not only had she severed that tie but she'd thrown it in the trash. She was sending a message but he refused to take it.

He stood outside her father's house, listening. He could hear snoring inside. The man was passed out drunk no doubt.

He broke the door handle and slipped inside. He entered the living room and found her father passed out on the couch, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Carlisle sneered in disgust. What right did this animal have to even _touch_ Demona, let alone actually hurt her? He didn't have the right to kiss her feet and he hit her? Well, not anymore, never again.

Carlisle remembered the bruises, those black and blue marks marring her perfect face. It made him sick to his stomach to think of it. Then he remembered the way she'd kissed him just before she'd knocked him unconscious. It was a sweet, tender kiss, but so full of pain and longing. Her father, what he'd done to her, was the reason she'd left.

He knew what he was doing when he took the bottle from her father's hand. It was half full, just enough for what he had in mind.

He poured the liquid all over her father's body, pouring the last of it on his face. The man sputtered and woke up.

"What the fuck-?"

"You hurt Demona," Carlisle said accusingly. "Now it's time to pay the piper."

The man looked up and his eyes went wide in fear as Carlisle removed a lighter from his pocket. He wouldn't take the man's blood. He'd thought about it but it just wasn't fitting. Drinking human blood meant something different to Carlisle than just feeding. It meant blood, sex, desire, love. It meant Demona. He wouldn't taint the two memories he had of taking her blood with by associating it with this one.

He flicked the lighter open, lit it and threw it in the man's face, lighting him on fire. Carlisle flitted out of the house, hearing the man's screams. He watched as the house went up, making sure than her father didn't escape. The smell of burning flesh satisfied him in a way that his blood never could have. The suffering that went with that kind of death seemed so fitting. Demona wouldn't be happy if she ever found out but it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't left. No, that's not true. It was only a matter of time before Carlisle took vengeance. He'd thought about it for too long, dreamed of it during his working hours, during every moment of every day that he wasn't with Demona. She banished all wicked thoughts but those pertaining especially to her.

He heard the man's final scream with a satisfaction that he knew was pure evil. He knew he smelled of fire and the others would know what he'd done as soon as they heard about the fire but he wasn't ashamed. He'd done the world a service, gotten rid of some vermin. That was all. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it. He got a great deal of satisfaction in knowing that Demona was far beyond her father's reach and that she would soon be in his arms again.

He _would_ find her.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: Okay, so you all need to prepare yourselves. Carlisle and Demona are going to be apart for a while. It won't be forever, I promise, but it's a necessary evil. Just remember, I love you all! Review please!**

Demona walked into Volturi Castle with her hood up and head down. She didn't need to draw any undue attention.

She went to the front desk and asked a woman with a name tag that said Gianna when the next tour would be.

"In two hours," Gianna said with a smile, her Italian accent thick.

"That won't do," Demona said calmly. "I need to see the Volturi immediately. It's a matter of dire consequence."

"Who?" Gianna said, feigning ignorance with a confused look.

"The Volturi. Aro, Marcus and Caius," Demona said, losing her temper. This woman was really asking for it.

Gianna's eyes went wide and she leaned forward, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"You know?" she asked.

" _Yes_ , now tell me how to find the Volturi or I'll pick the information from your brain in the most painful way possible, you blithering idiot," Demona snapped. She wasn't in the mood to be kind to vampire wannabes.

"I can't do that," the woman said, looking horrified. "The Volturi would kill me if I let a human… They won't see you."

"They'll see _me_ ," Demona said with a sly smile. "Never mind. I'll find them myself. I've gotten the general idea of where the feeding room is from your stupid little head anyway."

With that Demona turned and left, leaving a stunned Gianna to call try to call security but she was unconscious before her hand even touched the phone.

Demona strode down hall after hall until she saw two of the Volturi guard in front of a doorway and she knew she'd hit the jackpot. Now, to get past them… She'd try the direct approach and hope for the best. It's not as though they could kill her.

She walked up to them and they exchanged a look.

"Looks like we get to eat early, Alec," the girl said, licking her lips hungrily. She couldn't have been more than twelve.

"Want to share her, Jane?" Alec said. He looked about the same age.

"Like you two could actually take me!" Demona said, exasperated. "Move out of my way, vampires, before I hurt you."

The two exchanged looks before turning back to Demona.

"You know about us?" Alec asked.

"Yes, now _move_ before I set you on fire with my mind," Demona said.

"Aro will not be pleased," Jane said.

"Speaking of Aro, I need to talk with him on a matter of important business concerning the Olympic Coven," Demona said.

Alec's and Jane's jaws dropped.

" _You_ know of the Olympic Coven?" Alec said.

"I'm a… _friend_ of Carlisle's," Demona said. "Now run along like good little vampires and let me through."

"Maybe we should let her," Alec said.

"Aro will want to speak with her," Jane said with distaste, not looking at all pleased about it. "Let her in."

They opened the doors and Demona strode into a large room with a drain and three throne-like chairs where the Volturi sat. Demona could sense their identities immediately. Aro in the middle looking confused at her appearance, Marcus to the left looking bored, and Caius on the right looking irritated.

"Who have you brought me, Jane?" Aro asked expectantly, a slow, confused smile taking place on his face.

"This human claims to know Carlisle and the Olympic Coven," Jane said. "We thought you would wish to speak with her."

Aro's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Indeed? That is most astonishing," he said, rising from his chair and walking toward Demona who watched with a sense of boredom that almost matched Marcus's. "Child, tell me, what is your name?"

"Demona," she said simply, watching him carefully. She could sense his powers. She didn't want him getting close enough to use them on her.

"How do you know my old friend Carlisle?" he asked, walking around her, examining her like an insect.

"We were lovers," she said shortly. "Briefly."

"Impossible!" Aro cried. "I happen to know that Carlisle is married. He would never commit adultery."

"They're over," Demona said. "We made love only once but it's complicated. I can't stay with him and now I need somewhere to stay. I came to you because you're Carlisle's friend. There was an unexpected complication though. I've… I'm…"

"Don't be afraid, child," Aro said, stopping in front of her.

"I'm pregnant."

The silence that filled the room was so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife. It lasted for a long time.

"An immortal child!" Caius finally cried in fury. "It must be destroyed!"

"It's not an immortal child," Demona said, "and I'd like to see you try to hurt my baby, you sick sadistic bastard! The baby is half human, half vampire."

"Is that even possible?" Marcus asked. "I don't think it's ever happened before."

"It's very possible," she said. "I'm already showing signs of the pregnancy so I imagine the gestation period will be shorter than a human child's. I need your help. I don't have any other place to go. The child is Carlisle's and you're his friend. I want you to be his godparents, to help me raise him. I can't do it on my own."

"The child will be a boy?" Aro said curiously.

"Yes," she said.

"Interesting…" Aro said. "I've never been a godfather before."

"Aro, you can't seriously be considering this!" Caius said, furious. "She and the child should be killed immediately!"

"Not only am I considering it, I'm going to do it," Aro said gleefully, clapping his hands. "Demona shall stay with us, remaining human until the child is born, and then we shall turn her!"

"No, you won't," Demona said. "I like being human. Besides, vampire venom doesn't work on me."

"You survived being bitten?" Aro asked in shock. "But how? That is not possible!"

"I'm not exactly human," she said. "I'm… a witch. That's to say, a witch is the closest thing I can compare it to. I have… powers, and I can do things I can't explain."

Caius scoffed, obviously not believing her.

"Indeed?" Aro said curiously. "Will you show me please?"

"Happily," Demona said with a wicked smile.

Caius' chair lifted up and dumped him unceremoniously on the stone floor. Aro laughed and even Marcus had to hide a smile behind his hand. Caius scowled at her before rising and straightening his clothes.

"How _dare_ you, you worthless human!" he cried, flitting over to her and picking her up by her neck.

"Caius, put her down this minute!" Aro cried, horrified.

"That wasn't smart," Demona wheezed, barely able to talk with Caius' hand around her throat.

She kicked him in the groin with her feet, using telekinesis to give it some power. He doubled over and dropped her, cupping his groin and groaning.

She landed on her feet, perfectly balanced.

"Don't mess with me," Demona said, brushing off her clothes. "You'll end up getting hurt."

"Bravo, la mia ragazza bella!" Aro cried, clapping his hands. "Well done!"

"You'll pay for that, human!" Caius said, still doubled over.

"No, I won't, not if you know what's good for you," Demona said coldly. "Be careful or I might just have to destroy you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Caius spat.

"You will if you keep it up," she said darkly. "I'm much more powerful than I've shown. I'm trying not to show off. But push me one more time and you'll see the full power of my wrath."

"I think that's enough arguing for now," Aro said lightly. "Jane, why don't you show our guest to one of the guest rooms, hmm? And tell Gianna to find her some food. She must be hungry."

"As you wish, master," Jane said, not looking happy about it. She turned to Demona. "Follow me."

Jane led her down halls and up staircase after staircase in uncomfortable silence. Finally they stopped in front of a door in a long hall.

"This will be your room," Jane said, opening the door and leading her in. "Don't leave it unless you're told to. You might meet a vampire who doesn't know about Aro favoring you and they might eat you. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"I can take care of myself," Demona said coldly. "You can leave now."

"Don't tell me what to do, _human_ ," Jane spat. "And don't leave this room!"

With that, she was gone, leaving Demona in her room alone. She laid down on the bed and wept.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: Demona's voice is played by Amy Lee from Evanescence. Review please!**

Carlisle walked into his office and shut the door, leaning heavily against it. He couldn't find her. There was no trace of her. She'd used cash to buy her plane ticket and he couldn't find her. He couldn't scent her either. It's like she was hiding her scent from him so he couldn't tell what terminal she'd gone in. He was so frustrated and broken that for the first time in his vampire life he was actually tired.

He went to his chair and sat down in it, laying his head on the desk. His head touched something other than cold wood and he lifted it to see what it was. It was a CD with his name on it in Demona's handwriting. Curious, he put it in the CD player and pushed play.

" _Carlisle, I know that you're hurting right now_ ," Demona's voice said from the radio, " _but this is for the best. You'll see. I wrote this for you when I went to Phoenix with Bella. I honestly thought I wasn't coming back. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. But I'll always hold onto the hope that I will, even if it's in heaven. I love you, Carlisle._ "

Piano music began to play.

" _Never thought that I'd be leaving you today._

 _So alone and wondering why I feel this way._

 _So wide the world,_

 _Can love remember how to get me home to you?_

 _Someday...  
_

 _We'll be together again._

 _All just a dream in the end._

 _We'll be together again.  
_

 _So many fears were swimming around,_

 _And around my mind_

 _Who would have dreamed the secrets,_

 _We would find?  
_

 _I've found a world,_

 _where love, and dreams, and darkness all collide._

 _Maybe this time,_

 _we can leave our broken world behind.  
_

 _We'll be together again._

 _All just a dream in the end,_ " she sung, her voice trailing off.

Tears ran down Carlisle's face. He didn't even know vampires could cry but he was. A sob escaped his lips, and then another and another. He began weeping in earnest, choked sobs coming from his mouth. He fell to his knees as he heard the office door open and Esme entered. She got on her knees next to him and wrapped her arms around him while he sobbed brokenly.

"I can't live without her!" he cried.

"I know," Esme whispered, kissing his forehead affectionately. "She'll come back when she's ready."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

Demona wept until she had to go in the bathroom and throw up. Nothing broke but the weather outside had changed, the skies becoming cloudy and grey.

Gianna came with pasta and salad, and she stayed while Demona ate.

"How did you get the Volturi to let you stay?" Gianna asked curiously.

"I told them I was pregnant with a vampire's child," Demona deadpanned.

"What? Is it true?" Gianna asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Demona said. "I don't know how I'm going to be a mother. Mine died when I was eight so I really have no idea what to do. I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'll help with everything," Gianna said excitedly. "Maybe I can get Felix to help too. He likes me, you know."

"Do you like him?" Demona asked, taking a huge bite of pasta.

"Yes, I adore him!" Gianna cried gleefully.

"Then never let him go," Demona said with a grim look.

"I won't," Gianna said certainly. "Did you love the father of your child?"

"Very much."

"Then why did you leave?" Gianna asked with a look of confusion.

"Because… It's complicated," Demona said, stabbing her salad irritably. "I don't have the capability to love the way I should. I don't know how to love him properly. It wasn't fair to stay with him."

"But if you loved each other-"

"I would really rather not talk about it," Demona said, trying not to lose her temper, stabbing her salad angrily. Her life wasn't fair.

"I understand."

 _I doubt it._

"What is Caius like?" Demona asked, changing the subject.

"Formidable," Gianna said with a look of fear. "Very exacting, high standards. He demands the best from everyone and any less, and he kills them."

"Sounds like a dandy," Demona said.

"You should be very careful of him," Gianna said with a look of concern. She didn't seem all that upset about being knocked out earlier. Maybe she didn't realize it had been Demona's fault. "He's dangerous."

"He's a pansy," Demona said.

Gianna's eyes went wide in horror.

"You mustn't say such things!" she cried. "He'll hear you!"

"He's not God, Gianna," Demona said irritably. "He's not omnipotent."

"Very near," Gianna replied. "He wanted to speak with you after you were done eating. He's in the library."

"Joy!" Demona said sarcastically. "I'll go see him now. I was done eating anyway."

She pushed the food aside and Gianna gathered it together.

"I hope your meeting with Caius goes well, bella Demona," Gianna said kindly. "You are lovely. You would make a beautiful vampire."

"Thank you," Demona said with a forced smile. "But I don't have any intention of living forever. One human life is more than enough pain for me. I'm not a masochist."

Gianna shrugged and turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to Demona.

"You should change into something more… appropriate for your meeting with Caius," Gianna said. "There are dresses in the wardrobe. You should be able to find something that fits you. Goodbye, bella Demona."

Demona was left alone. She walked to the wardrobe and opened it. It was full of old-fashioned dresses that looked like they were from the 1300's but they were new. Demona didn't know why she bothered changing. She certainly wasn't trying to impress Caius. She didn't give a fuck about him. In fact, she hoped he died. Painfully. Still, the idea of wearing something so lovely was appealing, especially after the hell she'd been through. She needed to feel beautiful, even if just for a while.

She chose a jewel tone green dress with a lace-up front that showed off her ample breasts in an appealing but tasteful way. It went past her ankles and trailed on the ground. She had to make a few minor adjustments with her powers but other than that it fit rather well.

She found the library easily enough, having gleaned the location from Gianna's mind. Caius was reading a book when she entered but he didn't look up, ignoring her for a full ten minutes while she stood there waiting.

"You wanted to see me?" she finally said.

He looked up and his eyes went wide at the sight of her.

"You look…"

She knew she looked good. Her long black hair fell in waves around her shoulders, glossy and shining. She wore no makeup but she didn't have to. She was beautiful enough without it. Her green eyes sparkled brilliantly, bright and intelligent, full of mystery and amusement.

Caius cleared his throat and looked away.

"You look appealing in a human way," he said with a sneer, as though she was disgusting to him. It was an insult more than a compliment.

"Thank you, I think," she said with a raised eyebrow. He was effected by her. She could tell by the way he had to look away. "What was it you wanted?"

"I wanted to know more about you," he said, flipping through the pages of his book. "You aren't like other humans. You have great powers. I want to know the limit of them. What can you do exactly?"

"I don't know if there are limits to what I can do," she said, looking at some papers on a desk near her. "I'm going to try to see."

"How?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'm going to try to resurrect a vampire," she said. "I've done it with dead animals before, ones I found while I was walking through the woods. I didn't mean to at the time but I did. I want to see if I can do that with a vampire. I need someone to help protect my baby if I'm not able to, a sort of personal body guard. The vampire, James, will be indebted to me. He'll owe me, and I intend to use that to my advantage. I'll have resurrected him and in return he'll protect my child."

"And if he doesn't want to?" Caius said. "What then?"

"Then I'll send him back to hell and be done with it," she said.

"Do you really think you can do it?" he asked, watching her intently, his white-blonde hair shining in the dim light of the room. "Are you that powerful?"

"I don't know but I'm going to try," she said. "What else did you want to know?"

"Why did you leave Carlisle? It is obvious from the way you protect his child that you love him," Caius said, walking toward her and laying the book down on the desk.

"That's personal," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Tell me anyway," he said, lifting her hair and smelling it. "You smell wonderful. I'm surprised no one has drunk from you. I don't know how Carlisle resisted."

"He didn't," Demona said without knowing why. She felt the need to tell him, to get it off her chest. "He drank from me while we made love. I told him to."

Caius laughed unpleasantly.

"So, Carlisle finally broke, did he?" Caius said. "I knew it would happen eventually, I just didn't know a girl would be all it took to bring him down."

"I didn't bring him down," she said angrily. "What happened between us was beautiful. It was nothing like what you do to those poor tourists. He took only what I willingly gave him, and I would have given him every last drop if he'd let me. But he never would've taken it. That's the difference between him and you. He has a soul. You don't."

He looked at her for a long moment, studying her face intently.

"You really do love him, don't you?" he said. "Fascinating…"

"Love is fascinating but it's also special and beautiful and indestructible," she said. "It's more than a soulless monster like you could ever imagine or be capable of feeling."

He stepped closer to her until their faces were almost touching, his lips nearly brushing hers.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of feeling," he said softly, his voice seduction itself.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and she flinched back, but he grabbed her by her forearms and held her still, his mouth covering hers in a searing kiss. She struggled for a moment before giving in. The kiss reminded her of Carlisle, of his cold lips against hers. She couldn't bear the comparison. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her mouth was ravaged, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, allowing herself to believe for a split second that she was in Carlisle's arms.

Then she was released and Caius' lips were no longer on hers, and he was across the room.

"There," he said, breathing uneven. "I have more strength than I thought. I was able to resist. Out of curiosity, why did you kiss me back?"

"It was like Carlisle's kiss," she said breathlessly, tears still running freely down her cheeks. "Your lips were cold like his."

Caius frowned.

"Hardly flattering to be compared with a _vegetarian_ ," he spat.

"Never kiss me again," she said, her voice cold. " _Never_."

"I won't kiss you again until you ask me to," he said arrogantly. "I don't imagine it will be long before you do. Good afternoon, Demona."

He was dismissing her. She nodded then left. She still felt his lips on hers, and they were blissfully like Carlisle's. She went to her room and wept some more.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **A/N: Demona's voice is played by Amy Lee from Evanescence. Review please!**

Demona found that she liked Volturi Castle. She wandered its halls freely and explored every nook and cranny until she knew it as well as her own heart. It was an appealing distraction. She came across several vampire guards but she shielded her scent from them and there was no trouble. She tried not to brood about Carlisle and or let Caius' arrogance irritate her. He was just an annoying little prick but he'd get used to doing things her way soon enough. All of the Volturi would. She always did things her own way. The only one she played second fiddle to was Carlisle, and even then she still managed to defy him. Like with James. She was surprised that there hadn't been major consequences for going after James by herself. She imagined Carlisle wouldn't show such restraint if he found out she was trying to resurrect James. Carlisle had seemed wildly jealous of James after her first meeting in the field. Even she had to admit though that there had been some serious sexual tension there. But it would never be like what she'd had with Carlisle. She knew she would never fall in love with anyone else. He was it. She'd found true love. And she'd thrown it away with both hands.

And she'd thought Edward was an idiot.

But the one thing she'd learned was that nothing good ever lasted for her. Either it destroyed a part of her or she destroyed it. Every friend she'd ever had she'd pushed away out of fear until she stopped bothering to make friends at all. It was all so pointless. She didn't know how to love or to have nice things and be happy. No one had ever taught her. She supposed it didn't really matter. She – hopefully – only had about sixty more years to live, or if she was lucky childbirth would kill her. She was terrified of being a mother. Nothing scared her more. She didn't want to fuck a kid up. How do you live with something like that?

She sighed longsufferingly. She didn't want to think about these things, especially with Caius stalking her throughout the castle. She could sense him watching her from the shadows. It was really creepy but she humored him for the time being. She wanted to know what he was up to. Probably trying to find an excuse to kill her and her unborn son, Lisle. Yes, she'd already named him. Lisle, short for Carlisle. It seemed perfect. Lisle Cullen. She would take the Cullen name too. She wouldn't take Carlisle, but she could at least take his name.

"What do you think of Volturi Castle?" Caius asked suddenly from the shadows. She could feel his surprise when she didn't flinch in surprise. She turned to him with an eyebrow raised in challenge.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to frighten me, Caius," Demona said with a smirk.

"You're not afraid of me at all, are you?" he said, coming out of the shadows and joining her in the corridor which was lined with paintings of the Volturi in different settings and eras.

"Should I be?" she asked as he circled her.

"You'd be foolish not to," he said, arrogance emanating from his every pore. "I could kill you, you know. Or _fuck_ you."

The last words were whispered dangerously in her ear from behind her but she turned around faster than he could move, even at vampire speed, and pinned him to the wall by holding her palm against his chest. He tried to free himself but just the gentle pressure of her hand held him in place. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Let's get something straight, Caius, shall we? You are just a new toy for me to play with. I can do anything I want with you, and you're completely at my mercy. I could strip you down naked and toss you out of the nearest window so you land in the sunlight, I could expose you in any way I so chose. Why you still think you're a player in this little game I'm playing is beyond my capability of understanding. You are a _pawn_ , you arrogant little bitch. You're my bitch, the dog I kick when I'm having a bad day, and you'll be getting scraps from my table from now on, and what's more is you and your little family of vampires are all going to learn to like it, and if not, then tough shit. Have I made myself absolutely clear, Cai, or shall I write it down for you so you remember?" she said, brushing her lips against his erotically. His eyes were black and he had a major bulge in his pants. He was turned on by being put in his place. She was sure he'd die before admitting it, and there was still defiance in his eyes but she'd soon rid him of that. He opened his mouth to protest but she shushed him and placed a finger over his lips. "Don't speak until I'm finished, puppy. I have a final word of advice for you."

"And what is that?" he asked, staring at her lips, sounding intoxicated.

She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and sucked on it, earning a groan from him. He tried to press into the kiss but she pulled away with a wicked gleam in her eyes and a small smirk on her lips. She moved her head to whisper in his ear again.

"Don't fall in love with me."

She was suddenly ten feet from him and he nearly fell over with nothing supporting him. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he took in her scent.

"Why ever not?" he asked breathlessly.

"Because falling in love with me is like buying a lottery ticket when the winner has already been picked," she said casually, as though she hadn't just made an utter fool of him. "Carlisle will always have my heart. There may come a time when I call you friend but never mistake our relationship for more than it is. Carlisle is my one true love and my heart will always belong to him."

"I'll make you forget Carlisle Cullen ever existed," Caius vowed fiercely.

"Even if my mind grew old and forgot Carlisle, my heart never could," she said solemnly.

"We'll see," Caius said arrogantly. "You'll marry me and your child will call me father. I've chosen you as my mate. I don't take that lightly."

"You'll have your work cut out for you then because Aro had the same idea first," she said casually. "I'm not saying I won't marry. I'm saying no one will ever have my heart besides Carlisle Cullen. My child deserves to have two parents and he'll have a good father if I can manage it. If I can resurrect James there will be three competitors for my hand: you, Aro, and James. I imagine Marcus will still be too depressed over Didyme to want another wife. I intend to help him with that if I can. I don't want a depressed godfather for my child. Looks-wise though, I would look good with you, Aro or James. You're all aesthetically pleasing. Of course there's the matter of your diet to consider."

"What about our diet?" Caius said, stiffening.

"My child won't be raised on human blood," she said, facing him with a calm expression. "Any competitor for my hand will have to set a good example for my child. That's requirement number one. You'll all have to toe my line if you want an even chance with me. And don't think I'm limiting myself to three competitors. There are other vampires in the world, you know. I have my pick of the lot."

Caius frowned and dusted himself off.

"We'll just see who wins the day then," he said with an arrogant smirk.

"Good luck," she said with a smirk of her own. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **Carlisle/OC**

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think of the last line of chapter 24? Mixing The Hunger Games and Twilight just seemed right in this instance. I really wanted the last line to resonate. Besides, I want to echo The Hunger Games feel for the competition between Aro, Caius and possibly James. Should I bring James back? I've already pretty much decided but I'd like your opinions before I make my final decision. Anyways, enjoy! Lots of surprises ahead. Also, besides Didyme, the wives don't exist. Why? Because then I would have to find creative means of getting rid of them so Aro and Caius can fight over Demona. So there! ;)**

Demona left Caius feeling triumphant. She'd put him in his place and he hadn't complained, and now he wanted to be father to her child. This was immense progress considering he had wanted to kill her and Lisle the day before. Now all she had to do was win over the rest of the Volturi. Demona thought she'd start with Jane and Alec, and her work way over to Gianna and Felix, then on to Demitri and the rest of the Volturi Guard. Marcus she would save for last because that would be the hardest. She needed to try with James first. She at least had his ashes to work with. She would try to find something that belonged to Didyme and work from there. There was so much to be done. And she still had yet to go shopping. She needed several things, a laptop for one. She had hers but she wanted a better one. Besides, hers was dying and had been for years now anyway. She had a plan, and it involved youtube, sexy dancing and lots of Italian men.

But she had other things to think about. She had to get Jane and the rest of the Volturi to like her, and she had a plan for Jane and Alec, as well as one for Gianna and Felix. She needed to gather the Volturi in the feeding room so they could all see her tremendous power and be properly awed by it. They needed to know that crossing her was a deadly crime that could result in their immediate demise. She didn't want to hurt them but there was no telling what would happen if she lost her temper with them. They needed to fear her as well as love her.

She passed a Volturi guard and put it in his mind to gather all the Volturi in the feeding room. He paused and changed direction while she continued on her way to the feeding room.

By the time she arrived most of the Volturi were piling in. There was a mass of vampires. She vaguely wondered if she could beat them all in a fight. Probably, not that she felt arrogant about it. Just unhappy. Would she never die? Would she never know peace? Probably not.

The way cleared for her, vampires moving out of Demona's way only to whisper about her behind her back. They weren't that quiet about it. She didn't even need to boost her hearing to catch what was being said.

"Is that Aro's new human pet?"

"Is it really true that she's pregnant with a vampire's child?"

"Is that even possible?"

"She's very beautiful for a human. I wonder if Aro will turn her."

"She would make a beautiful vampire."

"Exquisite is more likely."

The tittle-tattle continued as she strode by them all imperially. She was above common gossip, even if she was the subject of it. She would not deign to give them her notice until they learned to treat her as an equal.

Aro was already sitting on his throne, as was Marcus but Caius was missing. He'd probably had to jerk off after their little tryst. The thought of it made her smirk. She had him right where she wanted him. The others would soon follow if she had her way.

"Ah, bella Demona!" Aro cried in delight the moment he saw her, clapping his hands happily. He may have been a little mad but she rather liked him when he wasn't being ruthless and conniving. He got up and walked toward her. "Perhaps you can shed some light on this gathering. One of my guard informed me that you had him gather the entire coven. May I inquire as to why? And may I also say that jewel tones suit you marvelously?"

He gestured to the blue dress she wore with a mad but pleased gleam in his eyes. She smiled coyly at him. He would soon be exactly where she wanted him as well. A little taste of seduction and he would be forever hers. She fished out an appropriate - or inappropriate, depending on your viewpoint - memory and strode up to him like she owned Volturi Castle and all within its walls, and caressed his face with the backs of her fingers. She leaned up and whispered into his ear seductively as the memory of her pleasuring herself crossed from her mind to his, all within the crowded room watching in shock as she practically seduced their master in front of them.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" she whispered as provocatively as she could, allowing an image of her tryst with Caius to flit from her memory to Aro's mind. No reason he should think that winning her was going to be easy. She bit his earlobe and he was across the room in a millisecond, panting, bent over his throne as he tried to gain some control over his body. After a long period of gossipping from the guard and nothing but pants from Aro, he straightened and his breathing evened out. He turned to face her, his eyes now black with desire, a mad, pained smile on his face.

"Forgive me, my bella Demona," he said slowly, walking closer to her until he was about three feet away. She took note that he had claimed her as his own and that he couldn't stand closer to her out of fear of losing control. Well, he still had a ways to go if he really intended to have her. "I am not used to being around humans long without feeding on them, but I have control of myself now. It will not happen again, I assure you."

Bloodlust was a lame excuse and they both knew it, but she smiled agreeably and nodded her acknowledgement of his previous weakness and his promise. Now at least he knew she was fully equipped in the seduction department. Now, for him to see what else she was equipped with...

Caius came striding in, looking as though he'd just been interrupted during something pleasurable. She smirked a little but just inwardly. She wouldn't give away the game just yet.

"What is going on?" Caius demanded irritably. "Why was my presence necessary to this... gathering?"

He looked around at all the whispering vampires and they were immediately silenced by the deadliness of his glare. The room was deathly silent.

"I'm glad you could make it," Demona said lightly. "I requested this meeting, and I require that all of the Volturi Coven be present for it, including, as you can see, Gianna."

Gianna stepped forward, Felix just behind her.

"That _human_ is not part of this coven!" Caius snarled, horrified at the idea.

"My dear Demona, what exactly is this about?" Aro asked gently, putting emphasis on the possessive, something that made Caius glare at him furiously.

Demona looked around the room until she saw the vampire she was looking for. Jane was glaring at her hatefully, not far from Demitri. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and she wore the same unbecoming robes as the rest of the Volturi Guard. Demona let her eyes wander the crowd, probing into any mind she thought would be interesting. All of the Guard were curious but none were fearful or awed.

Demona turned her back to the mass and spoke in a loud, clear, emotionless voice.

"Jane Volturi, step forward and be recognized by your coven!"

She saw the looks of curiosity in Aro's, Marcus' and Caius' eyes, and felt curiosity from the rest of the room. She heard the patter of Jane's feet on the stone floor as the twelve year old vampire stepped forward. She could feel anger and resentment coming off of Jane in waves and she could sense that it had something to do with Demitri. Demona probed Jane's mind for a moment and came up with a surprising answer to her questions. She pulled out of Jane's mind, the girl none the wiser.

"What do you want, _human?_ " Jane spat venomously.

"Jane," Aro said gravely, "I must insist that you speak more respectfully to our-"

Demona held up her hand imperially and Aro was so stunned by the display of royal aloofness that he was properly silenced. Demona bit back a smirk. Served the royally pompous ass right. Who was he that he gave the orders?

"I demand absolute _silence_ from all during this meeting until I see fit to allow any of you to speak," Demona said emotionlessly.

"How _dare_ you silence one of us!" Caius said darkly. Apparently he still needed to learn his place.

"Caius, either you will be silent or I will banish you from my presence until you learn your place in the new hierarchy," Demona said calmly. "I will not deign to be around a cowardly bully."

Caius flinched as though she'd physically struck him, then he continued to gape at her until she was sure he was well and truly speechless. Demona turned to face Jane, who stood in the middle of the room looking stunned, much as the other vampires did. She walked around the crowd, which formed a semicircle in front of the door and on the sides of the room. She made eye contact with all of them, a grave look on her lovely face.

"Do you see this girl?" Demona said loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Jane. When no one said anything she continued. "Do you see her? Nod if you cannot speak."

Slowly, everyone started nodding. When Demona was sure everyone in the crowd had nodded she continued.

"This _girl_ is over a hundred years old. Yet she looks to be no more than twelve years old. This innocent-looking creature before you is a monster. She has not only ended many lives but she has also caused many a great deal of pain. Not to murderers and rapists or child molesters, but to innocents, both human and vampire alike. She has the power to inflict great suffering and she has abused that power ruthlessly. It seems fitting that such a fiend should be stuck in the body of an innocent little girl, never to know what it means to love and be loved in a romantic sense. She can never know the pleasures and pains of being a woman. No decent man or vampire would want to make love to a child, not even a murderer like Demitri."

Demona felt the air move as Jane whirled around in fury at the mention of Demitri's name.

 _"Pain!_ " Jane shouted furiously at Demona's back.

Nothing happened. Demona did not curl up in agony on the floor, nor did she shriek in pain.

" _Pain,_ " Jane said more quietly.

Nothing.

Demona felt fear and anxiety creep into the room, and she felt somewhat mollified.

Demona once again pointed to Jane.

"Even now she attempts to bring me to my knees in agony with her powers out of nothing but pure spite!" Demona accused seriously. "You see her! She attacks a pregnant woman, a human weaker than herself. Had I been human she no doubt would have tried to kill me. But I am not wholly human. And that, Volturi, is the point of this meeting. I want you all to see for yourself the fate that I have deemed fit to enact on this wretched girl, whose very immortal soul is in danger from hell itself. I must put an end to the cancerous evil living inside her that is slowly spreading throughout vampire society, an evil very much like that which lives inside you. I see it but I do not fear it. Because while you all may be the cancer, I am the cure. And I am here to end the evil, starting with Jane Volturi. Jane Volturi, you have been accused of great wrongdoing. How do you plead?"

Jane's eyes were wide with fear. Demona could practically smell it on her.

"Pain!" Jane shouted frantically. She didn't seem brave enough to try to attack Demona physically. " _Pain!_ "

"Jane Volturi, how do you plead?" Demona said, turning to face the accused.

" _This is not a trial!_ " Jane shouted, backing away from Demona with a desperate look in her eyes.

"This is _your_ trial," Demona said coolly. "How do you plead? Guilty or not guilty?"

"Not guilty!" Jane cried, genuinely distraught. The fear was coming off of her in waves. Demona distantly wondered if Jane's victims felt the same fear when they realized they were about to die. It didn't really matter. Demona's decision was made. Her choice was irrevocable now.

"By what reason? What excuse can you possibly give for the crimes you have committed against humanity? Insanity?"

"It was Master Aro's fault, he made me do it! He always makes me do it! Please don't kill me!" Jane cried, falling to her knees, dry sobbing.

"How did he make you do it?" Demona asked, walking to stand in front of Jane, hands clasped behind her back as she watched the innocent-looking vampire fall to pieces. Alec stood by mutely, as dumbfounded as the rest. They all looked paler than normal. "Does he have the power to compel people to do as he wishes or did you simply want to save your own neck?"

" _Please!_ I'll never do it again! I'll feed on animals, I swear! Please don't kill me!" Jane begged, clutching Demona's legs tightly, pulling at Demona's dress until it nearly tore.

Demona shook her off.

"As you have no better defense than what you have given, it is my solemn duty to condemn you as a murderer and torturer of innocents," Demona said. "Do you have anything further to add before your sentence is carried out?"

" _Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'll serve you forever! I'll do anything you ask of me!_ " Jane sobbed brokenly at Demona's feet.

"The judge takes your plea into consideration," Demona said, turning and walking to pace in front of the crowd like a predator. "The court decides not to have mercy on the accused. The punishment will be carried out in full."

 _"NO!"_ Jane screamed. "I don't want to die! _Please!_ "

 _Dear God,_ Demona thought, closing her eyes. _Grant me the power and grace to do this._

She opened her eyes and turned to Jane. She stepped forward and waved her hand over Jane.

And, to the unanimous horror of all, Jane began to scream.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

 **A/N:**

Jane screamed for a long time, writhing on the floor in agony. Her hair came undone and fell over her face, hiding it from view. No one dared to move during Jane's torment, not even Alec. Terror had creeped into the hearts of every vampire in the room, as well as shock. If Demona could bring one of their most ruthless vampires to her knees in agony then she was very likely capable of anything.

Demona waited for the transformation to complete itself, hoping and praying that it would work. She paced anxiously across the room while Jane's screams died down. Jane was curled up on her side, her hair covering her face. Demona stepped forward and kneeled next to Jane. She lifted the vampire's head and looked at her face. Gasps went through the crowd as Jane's hair fell back and revealed her face. Demona smiled as Jane looked at her weakly.

"Is it over?" Jane asked meekly.

"Yes, Jane, it's over," Demona said with a kind smile. "Jane, I want you to remember this moment, the way it could have gone and didn't. I want you to remember for the rest of your immortal life that someone more powerful than you showed you mercy and kindness when you didn't deserve it. And I want you to know that I didn't know the transformation would be painful."

"Transformation?" Jane said weakly.

"Jane, your face..." Alec said, stepping forward, a look of shock and wonder on his young face.

"My face?" Jane said, her hands going to her face in panic. "What's wrong with my face?"

"Would you like to see?" Demona said with a warm smile.

"What did you do to my face?" Jane cried.

Demona moved to kneel beside Jane and Demona waved her hand in front of them and an ornate oval mirror appeared suspended in the air before them. Jane let out a strangled cry when she saw her reflection... the reflection of a seventeen year old girl. It was still undoubtedly her face but she looked years older. Tears began to flow from Jane's eyes, a look of relief, happiness and gratitude on her face. She looked beautiful.

"I did not know that vampires could cry," Aro said distantly.

Demona ignored him and hugged Jane who held onto her like a lifeline as she cried.

"We'll be great friends, you and I," Demona whispered in Jane's ear, just loud enough for the girl to hear. "I'll help you update your style and perhaps Demitri will finally look at you as a woman."

"How do you know-?" Jane began.

"I know a great many things, Jane, including how much you've always loved Demitri," Demona said softly. "I'm giving you everything you want on a silver platter. All I ask in return is that you show the same kindness to others as I have shown to you. Can you promise me you'll do that?"

"Yes!" Jane said fervently. "I'll do anything, be anything you want! I'm your humble slave for the rest of eternity!"

"I think being friends is good enough," Demona said lightly. "Do you want to be friends with me, Jane?"

"Oh, yes! More than almost anything!" Jane cried, holding onto Demona with a death grip. "But I don't deserve to be your friend! I've done so many terrible things-"

"Jane, who you were before this moment doesn't matter," Demona said kindly. "You get to start over today. Today is the beginning of the rest of your life. Whatever happened before doesn't matter anymore. This is the beginning, not the end. And Jane?"

"Yes?" Jane said eagerly, hugging Demona tighter.

"I can't breathe," Demona wheezed.

Jane immediately released Demona.

"I'm so sorry!" Jane cried, drying her tears. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Demona said, taking a deep breath. She got up and turned to the crowd. She pointed to Jane, a serious expression on her face. "Do you see this girl?"

Slowly vampires began to nod.

"This girl is forever changed by the kindness of one person," Demona continued. "She is reborn today, not as a monster but as a person with as much opportunity to do good as much as evil. You, each and every one of you, have that same opportunity today. Let the ashes of your old life fall away, and rise from them like a phoenix! You aren't monsters anymore unless you choose to be. Today is a new beginning. Make of it what you will. But know that if you choose to take this opportunity to do good, you will have my full support and I will do everything in my power to help you be happy, and that is not a promise I take lightly. I have an incredible amount of power at my disposal and it will be at your disposal if you choose to do the right thing. And by the right thing, I mean feeding on animals instead of humans. To feed on humans is barbaric. You were once humans yourselves. It's a step away from cannibalism. You're not animals that you can't control yourselves. You are all God's creatures and it's time you started acting like it."

Demona paused, waiting for a mass of protests. They did not come. Instead she found herself faced with awed silence. She continued.

"Gianna and Felix, step forward and be recognized by your coven," Demona said.

Gianna hesitantly came forward, and Felix stepped in front of her protectively.

"Gianna, for your service to the Volturi during what will come to be known as the Time Before The Light, you will be given the reward of immortality, which you have longed for for some time now," Demona said in a loud, clear voice. "Do you accept this reward?"

Gianna stepped around Felix looking both surprised and happy.

"Yes, bella Demona! Gratzi!" Gianna cried.

"You can't turn her without our permission!" Caius said angrily, somewhat recovered from earlier.

"I can do whatever I want, Caius," Demona said icily. "Just be careful that I don't do it to you."

The veiled threat made his eyes go wide. He took a step back, which mollified her somewhat.

She turned back to Gianna and Felix.

"Felix, I elect you to turn Gianna," Demona said.

Felix's eyes went wide.

"But, bella Demona," he said, "I do not have the self control-"

"I will give you the self control," Demona said. "Besides, you should have a little faith in yourself. You love her, don't you?"

"Well, I- That is to say- I-"

"Do you or don't you?" Demona said expectantly.

"Well, yes-" he said.

"Oh, Felix!" Gianna cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fervently.

Felix, surprised, did nothing at first but he soon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with ardour. He was very gentle, almost as if he was afraid of breaking her.

Demona smiled at them, pleased.

"If you two can stop kissing each other senseless for a moment then we can get on with this," Demona said teasingly. "After all, you have the rest of eternity for that kind of thing."

The couple parted, smiling happily, holding each other's hands. Felix looked into Gianna's eyes, his expression going soft and sad.

"This will hurt very much," Felix said. "I am very sorry."

"It is alright, Felix," Gianna said cheerfully. "It will be over before we know it."

"Are you ready?" Demona said.

Felix and Gianna nodded.

"Then bite her," Demona said to Felix.

Felix hesitated, then bit deeply into Gianna's neck, making her scream in agony. Demona concentrated her powers on Felix's mind and he pulled away from Gianna's neck without any trouble. He held Gianna to him as she writhed in agony, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Take her to her room and watch over her, Felix," Demona said. "She'll be alright in a few days."

Felix picked Gianna's screaming body up and flitted her out of the room, a path clearing for him through the crowd.

Demona turned to Aro, Marcus and Caius. She could sense their anxiety. It came off them in waves.

She strode past them and sat herself in Aro's chair, placing her arms on the armrests, sitting straight up but not rigidly. She looked imperial, like a queen. Her hair fell down in shining waves of black and her emerald eyes probed the crowd for dissent. She found none. What she did find was a sense of hope in the hearts of her new vampire subjects.

It was time to make the announcement.

"The Volturi are under new management."


End file.
